Vandread The First Stage: Folkas Awakening
by XIIISaber's
Summary: Minor rewrite of Vandread. It was over, He was returning home after ending the war his leader started. But fate threw a wrench into his plans. Vandread/ Super Robot Taisen OG Gaiden Crossover. R/R Rated T for Language
1. Prologue

Vandread Stage one: Folka's awakening

Disclaimer: I dont Own Vandread or The Super Robot series's, Folka Albark or Ialdabaoth. If I did The damn games would be here for all to enjoy.

An: Ok First story here on Fanfiction and decided to go with Vandread since it's the only thing I can come up with. Some of the Characters might be a lil OOC ( especially Folka since I dont know his character well. ) But I'll give it my best shot. Also the prologue will pick up where the OG Gaiden story ended.

Story is Rated T for Language and anything else.

Prologue: And the wrench has been thrown...

* * *

It was finally over... The battle between Folka and the Shura King Alkaid Nassh had been a violent and deadly clash of fists and wills but in the end Folka came out ontop. After bidding the earth and his comrades farewell, he led his people back home in hopes of finding a new way of life not based off of continous battles.

Unfortunately, fate loves to be a bitch to us sometimes and throws a monkey wrench into our plans every once in a while ... Here we go again.

* * *

_Unknown space 2 weeks later._

Folka was in the hanger of the Shura ship as it made its way home to they're dieing planet.

Sitting in the cockpit of his unit, he was looking back at his most recent battles and how many lives of his fellow Shura he had to claim in order to stop his former leader. Now that he had a moment to think about it, he was starting to doubt if he could Truely change the current life style of the Shura.

" You know worrying won't change much? "

Folka Looked up to see his sworn brother and friend Fernando looking at him. All Folka did was just grunt and go back to his thoughts. Fernando just sighed and sat down across from his brother.

" You know what? " Fernando asked as Folka looked up. " First thing we do when we get home is drink and get you laid. " He raised his hand in time to block what was a very painful punch.

" I-idiot! I got to much on my mind to be given thoughs thoughts! " Folka growled frustrated.

" Easy, easy just trying to lighten the mood before you explode from thinking to much. " Fernando chuckled as Folka sat back down.

Folka sighed and looked up. " Is it really that obvious? "

" Does Kyosuke like to gamble? " Both chuckled lightly at the exspense of the ATX leader. As the laughs died down Folka looked up again.

" Do you think we could really change things? " Folka asked as Fernando just smiled and shrugged.

" Who knows, maybe this is a sign we're meant to fade into history. But if we don't change something we'll just end up repeating what our Leader did just a few weeks ago... " Fernando said with a grim look.

Folka just simply nodded and closed his eyes as Fernando spoke again. " But whatever happens, in the end we're going out with a bang! " He finished with a grin and Folka simply smiled and nodded.

* * *

The Shura ship was currently passing through an asteroid field when 25 pair of red and green eyes suddenly blinked... Yeah Fate has definately thrown that monkey wrench into the gears.

* * *

Folka and Fernando we're again discussing the fate of they're home world and what they would do when they got back ( And actually talking about Fernandos joke earlier. ) when an alarm sounded. Both stood up quickly, ready to react.

_**Alert!**_

_**Alert!**_

_**Unidentified hostile enemies approaching all able units scramble!**_

_**Alert!**_

_**Alert!**_

_**Unidentified hostile enemies approaching all able units scramble!**_

Immediatly, Fernando lept from the Ialdabaoth to his Machine and twin brother to the Ialdabaoth, the Valefor as Folka closed up the hatch and activated the Shura god mech. The system scanned his vital and made sure he was able body for combat, once given the O.K. he launched off to face the enemy head on.

* * *

The Ialdabaoth and Valefor we're currently outside the ship, scanning the surroundings for the so called " enemy " but found hide nor hair of them.

" You guys sure that radars working properly? " Fernando asked questioningly.

" Yes we're sure, when we say they're are enemies we mean it! " Said an annoyed Shura.

" Sheesh relax, just making sure. " The Valefor turned towards the Ialdabaoth. " Folka you see anything? "

" Not as far as I can se- " He was cut off as he saw a spinning yellow bone like weapon coming towards him and he dodged. " Scratch that! " He dashed of towards the location from which the weapon was flung only to see what he though was destroyed. " Einst! "

" Shit you kidding me! I though we wiped them out? " Fernando shouted.

" Well think again! Becuase it looks like they're still some around unless I've gone crazy. " Folka then took his stance, and moving his hands in the pattern of his style of the Machine God fist. " Shinha Kou Ken! " He then started punching rapidly as the tops of his Machines wrist folded over its fist revealing energy dispensers, sending a hail of red energy bolts flying towards an asteroid covered in Einst, destroying a large number.

" Nice one Folka! " Fernando then charge towards another set but all they did was avoid him and head towards the Ialdabaoth. " Watch out, they seem to be after you! "

" I can see that! " He dodged and backed up until they stopped. " What the...? " No sooner he let those words leave his lips did they resume they're attack, seemingly pushing him back further towards the asteroid behind him.

" Like hell I'm gonna let you keep pushing me back! " The eyes of The Ialdabaoth then glowed a crimson red, sending Folka into a form of adrenaline rush slowing down the enemy as he charged in unleashing a single punch on one Einst, befor unleashing a few more on it, destroying it and moving over to another one and the next one, ending it with a dashing kick to a final one, stepping on it and delivering a powerful back kick and destroying it. " Shinha Kishin Ken! "

After a few minutes of this repeated process between Folka and Fernando, the Einst we're fropped from a minor force of 25 to a staggering 6.

" Sorry Folka but these are mine. " Fernando gloated overconfidently as Folka shrugged, as the 6 charged at them head on. Fernando was sure he could get them all with one final blast from the Shinha Kou Ken, but the unexpected happened.

A single Einst broke rank and headed straight for Folka, ramming into him and kept going til they both collided with the asteroid they pushed him back to earlier. " Folka! You alright? " Fernando asked with a worried tone.

" Y-yeah just fine, barely a scratch. " Folka said, standing up as he crushed the Einst that tackled him. " Looks like I got the last one after all? " He laughed. As he was about to dash back to his Brother, a strange aqua green goo sprung forth and wrapped around the Ialdabaoths legs, arms and waist. " Wh- what the? " Folka said as he tried to break free.

" Folka! " Fernando was about to dash to Folka's aid when he stopped him. " Stop if this crap gets you too, then our race is done for sure! " He struggled more as the goo continued to entrap him.

" B-but! " Fernando shivered, eyes wide. " But nothing! Just go! " Folka shouted as the goo complete entrapped and solitified around him. Fernando, grunted and returned to the ship. " _Good bye ... Brother. "_

Fernando entered the ship, knowing he could not return to retrieve his brother ... this was they're final parting.

* * *

_Unknown space... 600 years later._

All hope seemed lost as the trapped Ialdabaoth floated peacefully, seeming to have lost it's Apothosized form and returned to its normal state. It would seem that our red headed hero would be condemnded to float through space, locked forever in the strange crystal like cocoon. But fate had other plans.

Space distorted for a moment befor what looked like a pioneer ship appeared from the distortion. It almost passed by the imprisoned Shura God Mech but stopped befor it over shot it.

" The energies match that of the Paksis Progma but it seems ... different. " A femine voice said.

" We'll bring it aboard and study it. " A much deeper voice said as a few sounds of agreement came.

A claw extended towards the crystal and pulled it into a storage room of the reactor. The ship then powered up its engines and continued on it's course.

* * *

Not long after the " rescue " of Folka Albark and his partner, the ship arrived at two planet's. One a barren desert, barely able to sustain life. And the other a planet rich with life, nature and water easily able to sustain life. But from within the ship a quarrel of sorts was happening.

The ship was then separated, one half towards the desert planet and another half towards the other. The half currently landing on the soon to be colonized desert planet held the crystalized Ialdabaoth, currently lieing dormant and forgotten. Awaiting it's coming in fates weird and twisted plan.

* * *

Ending note: Ok first off Folka and Fernando have they exact same style and mechs for those of you who don't know. Also I changed things to suit the situations. Starting at the top.

The piloting system: Think of it as a SEVERLY improved version of the Mobile trace system ( So Folka can fight naturally and not with joy sticks... Hey its more comfortable ) Minus the evil rubber suits of death.

His fighting style: His style has to be changed from the games, hes gonna be fighting multiple enemies at a time so his attacks will destroy on target and continue his combo, usually ending with a number defeated as depending on the techinque.

Character: As mention earlier some might be OOC but not by much if I can help it.

Anyway R/R And leave comments and constructive criticism. NO FLAME! Flames do not help me improve only make me want to ban you from my storys. .


	2. Chapter 1

Vandread Stage one: Folka's awakening.

Disclaimer: I dont Own Vandread or The Super Robot series's, Folka Albark or Ialdabaoth. If I did The damn games would be here for all to enjoy.

An: Yo I'm back! Been alittle busy ... And lazy. Anyway one Review already? Well its a start :D. Anyway lets get on with the SHOW!

Brave kid: Yeah, I guess most people never thought about doing a story like this or never went through with it. I got a few plans and I hope not to dissapoint.

Chapter 1: Boy meets Girl

* * *

_Planet Taraak ... 100 years later_

It's been 700 years since that fateful day where our fierce fighter Folka was imprisoned, and 100 years since his rescue from the asteroid field and the day the men and women separated the ship each taking they're half to the other planet and swearing to never interact again. We now see the once barren planet now named Taraak still barren but not as much as before, what was once just desert and wasteland stand a few thriving metropolises hidden away in canyons and valley's to avoid the destructive sandstorm's the desert winds created.

The cities looked like standard low tech developments meant to keep repairs and wasting resources to an all time low, an effective plan since they we're in a harsh environment. The bustling city street's we're packed with citizens, all giving cries of celebration and rejoice of they're latest warship's launch The Ikazuchi. The Ikazuchi was in fact just the half of the Pioneer ship that they arrived on, adding on new weapons and parts to make it war ready.

On a stand were the Supreme Commander of Taraak's Military power and to the side the Prime Minister. The Prime Minister was giving a pep rally to raise morale of his troop's as the newest recruits and him we're to soon launch into space to combat they're vile enemy the women. Behind him was a screen showing the propaganda they were subjected to every rally or celebration since they're society was first established.

When the film ended the Prime Minister began his speech. As the speech began the crowd cheered wildly ... well all accept for one boy who was sitting in his apartment, loading up a pack full of different gadgets and devices. He sighed heavily before looking back at his pack. " I really gotta stop running my mouth off. "

He reminisced about the day he claimed he would climb aboard the soon to depart ship and steal the Vanguard with the part he marked. Looking back he really wished he had more control over his mouth, well to little to late to back out now, his pride as a Man was on the line. " I'm really stupid aren't I? " The boy exclaimed.

" Why'd I have to get so carried away? " He said to himself. " No matter how Idiotic I can be, I'm still a man and I Hibiki Tokai never goes back on his word! " He stood up and grabbed his pack, heading towards the road he forced himself to walk down.

* * *

There was nothing but a Bright Aqua blue light all around, as Folka remained suspended in the air. He didn't know where he was, all he knew was it was peaceful and relaxing he felt as though he didn't sleep nor wake just rested. _This is ... the kind of peace I would like everyone on my planet to experience ... I bet they would feel happier then with the constant fighting._ He thought.

He suddenly heard a soothing voice. _**It's almost time to awaken young one.**_ All Folka did was turn over in his levitating state. _Just a few more minutes..._ He wondered if this was how people felt on earth when they rested lazily, they didn't know how good they had it until they lived like he did.

* * *

As the speech continued Hibiki made his way towards the Ikazuchi, he sneaked past the area where they held the celebration of the launching of their newest flagship.

He found a door leading into the Ship but saw one of those special key card slots that worked for the soldiers identification dagger. He pulled out a device in which he could hack the system just by simply turning it on and matching a current soldiers frequency. He carefully slid it in and pushed it back, hearing the sound of the door opening and rushing in.

While most of the newer recruits we're standing in attention, we could see one yawning lazily from how boringly long the speech was while another soldier stood in attention, his long black hair covering the right half of his face.

* * *

The mechanics and engineers worked hard and swiftly to load the supplies onto the Ikazuchi and to make sure it was in working condition. One wrong move and the ceremony would end in disaster and they would be executed... Great. One mechanic coughed excessively at the large amounts of dust being kicked up from the machine. He suddenly pointed and shouted. " Hey that belongs over here not over their! " While he was distracted Hibiki hid behind a crate as it was loaded on and hidden even further as more dust was kicked up,

* * *

The Minister warned cautiously about they're mission to hunt down and defeat a band of Female pirates that have been plaguing they're fleets at the edge of the border.

While Hibiki raced down a hallway to a door panting heavily as he leaned on it. " Damn this ships a lot bigger then I thought it would be! " He saw a hand print scanner and pulled out a glove. " Glad I decided to pull out all the stops. " He slipped it on and pulled out a spray can, spraying on glove. " I would not have made it this far if I did not plan ahead. " He pressed his hand to the scanner,

It blinked red.

**Palm print does not match, re enter within 30 seconds.**

" Wha? No way! " He shouted quietly.

" Enough time is wasted, why wait for the designated launch time to arrive? " He slammed his hand onto the podium. " Wouldn't you agree with me men? " He shouted and raised his fist into the air as they followed suit.

* * *

" The hell he's starting it 2 hours earlier! " The engineers scrambled to they're stations.

* * *

**10**

**9**

**8**

" Come on! " Hibiki pressed his hand into the terminal harder. " Why is this happening! I couldn't have messed anything up, I did everything right this time! " He swung his hand in the air, spitting and blowing on the glove.

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

He pressed his gloved palm onto the scanner once more and prayed.

The scanner canceled the countdown and unlocked the door, registering his fake palm print as he breathed a sigh of relief. The door opened to reveal two rows of mechs. He smirked triumphantly as he crossed his arms. " Heh not bad, that was a piece of cake. "

* * *

The crowd was chanting the warships name over and over again as the speech continued. " Your voices have been heard, allow me to answer or demands with this! " Trumpets began to play as cables and robotic arms we're detached and systems came online, " Now launch the Ikazuchi! " The thrusters kicked in and began to blast the Taraakian Flag ship from its platform,the Ikazuchi had begun is voyage.

* * *

" Uh where is it? " Hibiki was walking currently walking in between the two rows of machines, looking for the one with the part he marked." Maybe they didn't use the part because of the scratch..." He said in a depressed voice. Then his eyes lit up as he saw the Vanguard with his mark . " So this is where you were partner! " He eyed the machine in amazement, marveling at the finished product of all his fellow third classed citizens. " I gotta say, your looking pretty impressive. "

His eyes gleamed in glee and ran up to the machine. " I'll take you home right now! " began to climb up to its cockpit, but before he could even reach the hatch he was being pulled away from the Vanguard before suddenly being jerked back from the force of the Ikazuchi lifting off. " W-wait a sec! " His head hit the hard metal floor while being slightly pulverized by items and crates not tied down. " W-what happened? "

* * *

The Warship began it's ascendants into the stratosphere and to the star's, as on looking eyes watched with pride and amazement, all except for one farmer working on planting a new crop field.

* * *

The Ikazuchi ejected its lift off thrusters, as Hibiki looked out a window in the Vanguard hanger in shock and horror. " W-we've lifted off... "

* * *

While Hibiki was currently having a panic attack, the graduates began their celebrations. Lifting they're glasses into the air with a round of hearty cheer. They began having conversations, one asking the guy next to him if he was piloting a Vanguard while another two we're discussing about having a kid when they got back home.

" I assume you'll be assigned to head quarters, Right Duelo? " One recruit asked his comrade known as Duelo Mcfile, not responding to the question and just kept his stoic out look.

" With a record like yours you could do whatever you want. "

" I heard he submitted his assignment request form completely blank! " Both gave a surprised look at the long haired man befor they heard someone and turned to see a short Male with blond hair holding a box with pellets in it. " Hey there, is everyone having a good time? " He pointed to the box in his hand. " This a sample of our companies new product, it's our own unique special nutrition tablet. " He said informatively then leaning in and whispering. " I probably shouldn't let you know this, but the quality of ingredients is far superior to other pellets. "

He leaned back again, donning a smile again and pulling out a single pellet. " But I'll let you have a free taste if you like? " The three put on fake smiles while Duelo just kept his stoic look from before.

" Uh thanks but no thanks. "

" I'm pretty full right now. "

He looked disappointed but stepped back and putting the pill shaped food back in it's box. " Oh really? Thats quite a shame, you never know when you'll eat like this again. " He rolled his eyes and turned to another group, repeating his lines from before. One turned his head with a slight annoyed look, matching the other two.

" Who was that guy? " One said in an annoyed tone.

" His name is Bart, his father runs the Garsus foods, lets just say he keeps us fed and not go further. "

" I'm getting heart burn just thinking about it... "

The lights suddenly flicked off and the screen turned on as a voice over the intercom began to speak.

**" Gentleman please turn your attention to the large screen. "**

A film began play about they're latest in design Vanguard's cutting through they're propaganda Idea of a woman and its many choices in weapons as a boy and older men cheered on. The recruits shouted cheers of praise at the looks of the machines, excited to pilot such machines.

The same voice from before spoke again. "** How about a big round of applause for our fleet of Taskumo version Van-Type Fighters! **" The screen wall lifted to reveal two gates opening to the side as the lights flicked on again and the Vanguards turned on platforms towards the crowd, but no one expected to see someone let alone a lowly third class citizen trying to climb into one.

* * *

Hibiki was finally able to find the hatch, his plan to hijack a Van-type with the mark on it and get away clean seemed to be going smoothly again as he climbed into the cockpit of the machine, that is until the walls began to move and the lights flicked on and the Vanguard turned towards a crowd of high class recruits.

He choked out a nervous laugh at the sight as they all looked confused and surprised at him.

" Isn't that a third class citizen? " One shouted out.

The Prime Minister stood up. " What are you doing? Capture that boy! " He shouted angrily as a few guards began to swarm Hibiki. He jumped down and began to escape, kicking one of the guards away and dashed towards the statue, climbing it to get away from them. " Leave me alone! Get away from me! " He kicked another guard and and kicking ones gun away while avoiding another one.

The recruits cheered, acting like it was a show or until Bart shouted from the crowd. " I'm rooting for you shorty! " While Duelo just looked on annoyed. " Pointless... " Upon hearing someone make fun of his height, Hibiki leapt from the statue and kneeing a guard in the face, heading towards the crowd and intending on pounding the guy who called him shorty. " Who the crap was the one to call me shorty! " He never made it to the crowd as a guard tackled him from behind.

He growled angrily and tried to push the guy off. " Let go of me you bastard! " Before being knocked unconscious from a club whacked across the back of his head.

* * *

At the command deck of the Ikazuchi, the Prime Minister along with the Supreme Commander entered the bridge via platform lift, sighing angrily at the interruption at the Van-type introduction. " Captain on the bridge! " Said a helmsman. " That runt turned our ceremony into a shamble! " He said as the platform locked into position. A message was received a short moment after the Ministers rant. " The escort ship Maborochi is hailing us with concerns of the exhibition. " The Prime Minister extended his hand, palm flat. " It's canceled! Order all ships to move into position. " " Yes sir! " He growled as his hands clenched into the arm rests of his chair. " That third class brat, he'll pay for ruining the ceremony. "

* * *

Hibiki grunted in pain as he was hauled into a storage closet, laser fences sealing him in. He kneeled up and looked upon the guards angrily. " Damnit! Dont just throw me into some closet, you could at least put me in a proper cell! " They simply looked at down at him. " The may be used for storage, but its still a proper brig so simmer down your highness! "

" They've decided to give you a public execution, and it wont be a quick and painless one. " He smirked.

The guard on Hibiki's right turned his head to the side. " I type number 6. " A small floating pod like robot floated over with a couple of beeps. " Watch him understood? " The robot simply responded with another beep and a roger as they both walked away and the small robot turned to face the cell.

Hibiki sighed. " Why do things always get messed up in my life? " He said sounding depressed. He looked to make sure the guards we're gone and turned by to the robot, hoping to persuade the small pod like machine to let him out. " Hey buddy how about you be a pal unlock the grid for me? We were both born in a factory right? So that means we're almost like brothers right? " He said as he crawled towards the machine and put his hands up in a begging sign.

The machine just continued to float there. " We are composed of different components, there for the term brothers is incorrect. " Hibiki blink and raised his hands to his sides. " I got this great generator I can install in you if you let me out of here! " He bowed his head and put his hands back in a begging sign. The robot's screen suddenly popped up a big red X. " Denied! The subject is making and improper request, instigated escape and bribe are crimes there fore... " Hibiki looked up in a confused look. " There fore...? " " ... Punishment. " The small machine sent a bolt of electricity towards Hibiki and shocking him with a force that surpasses a taser but not deadly.

Hibiki looked up in rage and shouted. " What the hell do you think your doing? Who do you think I am? " The robot's screen was wiped and had new codes on it. " Identity scan of subject commencing. " As Hibiki continued to rant at the small machine, the machine was scanning his identity for a match in its database. " Scan complete ... You are- " Before it's sentence was complete an explosion knocked it into the cell's laser grid, shorting itself out.

* * *

Out side the ship, three blue trails began to attack the ship.

* * *

" I thought I said to Cancel the exhibition? " Said the Minister in a confused and angry tone. " This Isn't the exhibition! It's the women, they're mounting an ambush! " Replied the man who monitored the radar.

As a ship took a pass at the Warship, it fired a few shots. " All ships Guard the Ikazuchi! " He broad castes to the fleet of escort ships. While the battle was going on a Red ship pulled out from behind an old piece from what was once a hull. " The enemy forces have broken through! "

* * *

A board the pirate ship as woman smiled a wicked smile. " Well Captain, looks like we caught a big one ... and it seems to have another power source on it. " Her smile grew wider. An older women then looked up, a mischievous glint in her eye. " Looks like Fortune smiles on us this day. "

The men aboard the Ikazuchi we're in a frenzy to get to they're positions and preparing to engage the women scourge, while Hibiki sat in his cell. " W-what the hells going on here? " He asked in a slightly scared and curious tone.

* * *

The Mysterious space fighter's continued to fire and bombard the Flagship while the men aboard we're still in a state of chaos. The various artillery guns have little to no accuracy against the faster and much more sleek craft's as they bobbed and weaved through the fire.

* * *

" Escort ship Hijiri's been destroyed, the Maborochi's down to! "

" The Ikazuchi's new sections have been breached! "

Call's of destruction and breaching were flooding the com links of the fleet, it seemed as though the pirates would have an easy win over the Taraakian fleets. " What deplorable tactics, They're hiding in the back round fire. " The Minister grunted in disgust. The Commander turned to the helms men. " Level off the Ikazuchi! "

" Send the Vanguards out! " The Prime Minister said to The Commander and the communications officer. He turned to him in worry. " But most of them are just trainees! " The Minister just looked at him in fury. " If we don't win this battle by using out latest weapon, then we'll bring shame to our fore fathers! "

The Sirens all across the ship sounded as the Minister said over the the recruits rushed scrambled over to the Vanguard Hanger.

The Fighters continued the relentless attack. As the turrets on the Ikazuchi continued to have a hard time keeping up and they're rounds either flying off into the depths of space or accidentally hitting any ships still active.

* * *

As they pulled on they're pilot suits, one asked his fellow pilot where Bart Garsus was and replied that no one cared.

* * *

As the artificial Gravity was turned off all the tables flew up with Bart underneath one and floating off out of control while screaming.

* * *

As a few round penetrated the hull of the Ikazuchi, setting fires in a few places of the ship. As the mechanic's worked to put out the fires, the bridge was analysing the damages on the warship. " Several deployment mechanism's in the runway are off line! " Said a Bridge hand. " Launch all the Vanguards we can! " Replied the Minister.

* * *

" What? " A Head mechanic for the Vanguard's turned around. " All Pilots launch any Vanguar thats preped and ready to go! " The Pilots climbed into the machines as the arms closed and the head lowered, the legs were released from the locks and moved into the launch pads and ejected from the Hanger. Bart watched in amazement from his hiding place as the machines were jettisoned into the battle field.

* * *

The Vanguards Launched out and charged at the Fighter ships, latching on and trying to crack them open but were not very successful. " Hey what are these things, they're getting in my way! " Said a womens voice as the Vanguard's were pounding they're fists on her ships hatch. " Don't worry about the Vanguard's just concentrate on the enemy Flagship. " Said another woman in a cold commanding tone as a roger responded.

* * *

Hibiki shorted out the Laser grid, grinning in triumph. " Never underestimate a mechanic's know how. " He got up and began to run out but he stopped and turned to look at the small Nav robot that zapped him a bit ago as it continued to make sounds of pain.

* * *

The Fighter ships blew a hole into the ships hull and opened up the Hanger for them to dock in.

The ships breezed into the Vanguard hanger, scraping a statue that Bart was hiding in and squealed slightly in surprise.

" Ah! What the hell is going on here! " Screamed Hibiki as he ran down a hallway as the, carrying the little robot under his arm. " I gotta get outta here! " He stopped and leaned against a wall, looking for an escape root.

* * *

A switch was turned and the Gravity to the Cargo bay and hanger was restored. " Cargo bay Gravity restored! Prepare to engage the enemy directly! " Said a man into the intercom phone, clutching a battle rifle tightly. He turned around to the sight of monsters of some sort exiting the ships and moving quickly about the Cargo bay.

Bart suddenly fell out of the statue and looked to the sight in shock of the monsters he believed to be women. " T-those things are women? " He looked up and saw another ship flying in while scrapping against the wall and quickly crawled into the statue. " I don't want to die! " He shouted as the upper half of it was sliced clean through by the ship and stuck his head through the new opening... Talk about some bad flying.

The men fired at the women, caught in a fierce fire fight but we're missing for the most part until one of the mens bullet pierced the arm of a woman.

The same ship from earlier that decided the statue needed a new touch was currently about to ram into a wall. " Ahhhh! I Cant Stop! " She screamed as she fired at the wall.

* * *

Hibiki was running along the catwalk " Th-theres now way I'm gonna die here! " He continued to run until he spotted a crystal object next to what looked like an old reactor. " Whoa ... what is that? " But before he could get a better look at it he saw the wall being burned through by a random shot from the ship, blowing the cat walk and him away. " Ahhhh! "

* * *

A lever raised up from a panel at the bridges commander's panel. " Y-You can't do this Minister! " Shouted the Supreme Commander. " We can't afford to let this ship fall completely into our enemies hands, I can atleast save the new section of the Ikazuchi. " He said as one of the Bridge hands gulped. " Before everything falls into the hands of females, I'll seperate the old from the new! " He pushed down on the lever.

* * *

The locks holding together the Ikazuchi began to detach and the crew on the old section watched in horror as they're being abandoned and the top old section of the ship ejected into space.

* * *

Hibiki began to come to, lifting his hand to rub his eyes when his hand brushed something. He grabbed it and felt something softed and looked at it. " What the hell is this? " He looked up to see a wierd suit looking at him and pushed it off and began to crawl away. " Wait! " He stopped and looked back to see the thing remove it's face ... or rather a mask, revealing a beautiful young woman.

She looked at him with glee in her eyes. " Wow! Its a real live alien! " He stared at the girl like she was insane. " What...? Alien...? " She raised her hand and did a weird gesture, which he figured was her way of greeting and repeated the gesture. She grasped her hands together. " I did it! I made first contact. " She said in a happy tone. He chuckled a bit with that same look as before and grabbed the Nav robot and ran off. " See ya! " She quickly got up and chased after him. " Wait I want to take a picture! "

* * *

A Taraak Recruit flinched as a bullet whizzed by his head by a few inches and raised his hand up. " Don't move, stay where you are, we'll shoot if you try anything. " Said a woman holding the gun. Two of the Women shed they're suits reveal one with aqua green hair, wearing a form of battle armor and a weird piece of jewelry on her head. The other a large chested blond haired women that wore a dress leaving very little to the imagination.

" I know its a disinfectant but I think I will ever get use to this smell. " She said while fixing her hair. The Aqua haired woman looked around before turning to a green haired woman wearing a suit that was even more revealing then the blond, getting her arm treated by a smaller girl in a nurses outfit.

" Where did Dita Go? "

" The last I saw of her she was blasting her way through the hull and thanks to tha- Ow, the really hurt Paiway my skins very delicate I'll have you know! " said the green haired women.

" Just try to tolerate it. " Said Paiway.

Duelo stopped to look at them and analyzed the small girl, recognizing that with proper training she could be a top notch doctor.

" Nurses should be a little more sensitive. "

" I am sensitive! "

A women shouted to Duelo as he grunted and moved along.

* * *

Three women walked into what was a bridge of the Ikazuchi but not the main one. They removed their suits revealing a White haired Tanned woman with a jewel on her head, Another with glasses and pigtails wearing a mechanics suit. " I don't believe it, nothings been touched here. " Said the one now removing her suit, showing her with a Bow on her head and a normal dress. " Then it appears what we found isn't the main bridge. " Said the white haired woman as she pulled out a communicator.

" Captain this is Buzam, The men escaped by splitting the ship in two and we gained access to some sort of sub bridge. " As they accessed the logs they found a language that they can't comprehend. " What should we do, I can't read a word of this... " Said the woman with the bow on her head. The girl with glasses smiled " Just leave everything to me! I Knew something like this would happen so I created this interpreter. " She said as he glasses shined and turned to Buzam. " I'll set one up for you commander! " But frowned to see Her already decoding the data.

" Meia give me a status report. " She said over the communicator. " The men have all been secured. " Meia replied. " Dump them. " Said Buzam. " You mean you can read this stuff? " Said the girl with glasses in amazement. " That's the elite for you. " Replied the girl next to her as the one with glasses pouted at not being able to use her newest gadget.

* * *

Hibiki was still running from Dita spouting something about his guts being eaten as the red headed girl continued to chase him. He jumped from one fallen pillar to another, doing everything he could to escape from Her. " Mr Alien! Lets sit down and have a little chat! " She shouted excitedly as she continued to chase after him... He concluded that women are frightening creatures.

* * *

Back on the other half of the Taraakian Flagship, the Men were monitoring the pirates main ship flew towards the half they ejected.

" Those females move fast don't they? " Said the prime minister inquisitively. " Prepare to fire a torpedo, The Muramasa! " The Commander looked at him with a look of betrayal. " Minister are you actually going to destroy the old section? " The minister looked away before back up, rage in his eyes as one of them twitched. " I'd rather destroy it with my own hands then let it fall into the hands of women! "

* * *

Duelo opened a locker and reached in pulling out a coat with a red cross on it, slipping his arms into the sleeves and putting it on. One of the women noticed this and pointed her rifle at him. " Don't get out of line, get into the capsule now. " He simply adjusted the coat to his comfort. " Theirs enough time. " She raised her rifle in a threatening manner. " You better cooperate with us, get into the capsule now! " He simply turned around and smirked. " I'm no threat to you, I happen to be a doctor. "

* * *

Unfortunately there wasn't enough time and the pods launched without Duelo and whoever else didn't board them. While back at the Ikazuchi they we're prepping and planning the trajectory of the Muramasa Torpedo.

* * *

" I was sorta looking forward to this because they said this was gonna be big, but this is all junk. " Said the Blond in a droll tone. " Jura. " Meia said to her as she looked up. " I'm going to go look for Dita, lets go. " Jura sighed. " This is why I didn't want to bring along a trainee. " Meia looked up at her. " If you didn't want to come along you should have said so earlier. " She scolded. Jura pouted. " Ok you don't have to yell, you want me to go right? "

Suddenly Meia's communicator made a sound and she responded. " This is Meia. " She nodded to nobody. " Understood. " She took her finger away and looked at Jura. " The commander wants us to look for that second energy signal while we're looking for Dita since they're close by each other. " Jura smiled and seemed a little more enthusiastic. " Now that sounds like fun. "

* * *

After searching the room that Dita crashed into the found no sign of her, but they did find what the large output of Engery was. " It looks so beautiful. " Jura said in a tranced tone. " And it's energy output is greater then our current engines and weapons, If we can harness it our power output and raid productivity should increase dramatically. " Meia said in a calculating tone as she analyzed the max energy. Both watched the crystal that looked atleast twenty feet bigger then an average Vanguard.

" It's almost like its alive... Is there something inside this crystal? " Jura asked as she saw a slight shadow every moment or so. " We'll worry about that after we salvage it, lets go find Dita. " Meia turned away to look for her subordinate.

* * *

The Ikazuchi prepared to launch the torpedo. The women now known as Ezra caught onto the lock on signal. " Oh my ... looks like they're aiming a missile at us. " She said in a worried tone. " What? Parfet is it possible to move the ship? " Buzam asked the Engineer. " I'm afraid not, the engines dead. " She said with a shrug and a apologetic smile on her face, Buzam growled and turned on her communicator. " What do we do? " She asked her Captain. " I see it, losing the ship and what ever that Energy signal lost will be a shame but... " She looked up. " Lets get out of here! "

" Copy that, did you hear Meia? " Buzam asked over the communicator.

* * *

_**It's time ... Awaken. **_Said a soothing voice as Folka began to awaken.

* * *

" We still haven't found Dita, We'll rendezvous as soon as we find her so go ahead. " They both heard a scream and turned to see Dita chasing after Hibiki. " Stop following me dammit! " He screamed as she shouted wait. " Dita! " She screamed but it fell on deaf ears. " Well you see, shes just chasing a man. "

Meia and Jura began to climb and hop down to Dita and Hibiki's level when they all stopped when a bright light, they turned around and saw the sudden changes in pulses of the crystal and the reactor next to it. Meia and Jura who had leapt down to chase after Dita began to see a shadow become more defined with each pulse. While Hibiki had hopped his way up to a catwalk to get away from Dita when he saw the Crystal and froze in place with Dita not far behind only shouting excitedly at the crystal.

What happened next surprised the three except Dita who believed it to be an alien power of sorts, the crystal suddenly began to un-solidify and melt giving way to a new form a red and white combat mech with a silver mane that did not even remotely resemble a Vanguard. It had no weapons as far as Meia could see, but it's fists looked like it was designed solely for literal hand to hand combat.

She believed that the machine was a prototype to a new model of Vanguard but was deemed a failure for one reason or another and cast aside where it was somehow encased in the crystal they saw earlier. What they did not expect was for the eyes to suddenly glow green for a brief second and take a step forward.

* * *

Folka's eyes opened for the first time in seven centuries, he stood up and stretched out, after all being locked away in a crystal will make you stiff. " Uh ... Where am I? " He activated his machine as the system analyzed him and gave him the go to move, he looked around and noticed two people staring at him. " Well if this is Earth or a Colony, asking around would be better then second guessing and stirring up a ruckuss. " He took a step forward with the Ialdabaoth.

* * *

It continued to move forward, to where Meia and the others stood but more specifically moving to the Catwalk Dita and the boy were on.

Without thinking to much on it she began to climb down faster to Dita's location with Jura not far behind. When they arrived at the platform they saw the machine towering over Dita who was taking pictures of the mecha next to the man she was following earlier who just stared in awe. She thought the machine was going to kill Dita by bringing it's fist down on her but saw it kneel down before the catwalk.

A hatch opened with a hiss and lowered as another hatch raised upward. Meia had her laser ring pointed up at the cockpit and took aim, while Jura took out her Katana and readied herself to attack. They saw a man looking to be at least a year or two older then Meia. His hair was red, his eyes we're a cold and battle hardened green wearing the strangest clothes they have possibly ever seen, a white jacket that had belts weaving in it to keep it on him and from sliding off in anyway, with a dark shirt and pants with a double belt across his waist, white combat boots knee high and belted with green like gems on the inner side and bracers.

He leapt down onto the catwalk they we're on and looked at the four before wincing back from a sudden flash of light. " Wow another alien! " Folka just looked at her confused. " Uh... " Sounded a confused Folka until Meia raised her ring to his head, he saw out of the corner of his eye the lens showing it was a weapon instead of a camera lens. He turned around and grabbed Meia's hand, staring at her with a look that for told death. Meia tried to pull her hand away as Jura swung her sword which he blocked with his bracer and knocked her away. " I'll have you know miss, I don't like being shot at. " He said in a low threatening tone.

She grunted and moved to punch him which he just grabbed her other hand. " Let go of me dammit! " She shouted trying to pull away, not liking the feeling of her being helpless. " I just want to know what's happeni- " He never finished his sentence as an explosion knocked them around, with him falling onto her.

* * *

Duelo finished treating the wounded females and gave them the ok to move and just looked at Barnette with a analyzing eye which she found weird and leaned away. " What, is there something interesting about me? " She said in an annoyed tone. " Why yes, quite interesting. " She shouted at him as he stood up while Paiway was writing in her book. " He touched a total of five girls. " She mumbled. All we're caught by surprise of the explosions.

* * *

The Ikazuchi was still fueling they're missiles when the Mejere Pirate ship began to fire on it. " Is the missile ready yet? " Asked the Prime Minister. " Sir they're still fueling! " Shouted the bridge hand. " It has more then enough, fire! " He shouted

* * *

As the missiles streamed towards the old section of the ship, the pirates began to extract they're crews from the ship. " Crew Extraction commenced. " Said a woman who was watching over the extraction tube. " Three hundred seconds till missiles hit. " Said one watching over the missiles course. " B.C.? " Said the old Captain to her second in command. " I'm the only one left from my team, three from Meia's squad have yet to return. " She replied. " We'll retrieve them in they're dreads, return to the ship now! " The captain ordered.

* * *

Folka was blushing mad as he found himself on top of Meia, his face barely a few inches away from hers, his eyes showed shock as well as hers. He sprang to his feet and back flipped away much to everyone else's surprise and Dita's amazement as she took another picture. " What the hell was that? " Asked Folka, still stirred up. Meia who had recovered from the closeness of the mysterious man simply stood up quickly.

Jura simply answered. " A missile from your comrades ship is on target of this ship, unless you want to be part of the fireworks, I suggest you should get out of here. " Jura said in a teasing tone as she ran to Her dread while Meia handled Dita. Hibiki shouted in surprise. " What? Ah we gotta move! Where's my partner? " Hibiki hopped back down to the junk below as Folka jumped into Ialdabaoth, not needing to be told twice. Dita began to chase after them again. " Mr Aliens wait, please! " Meia grabbed her and looked at her. " Dita you know better then to separate from the rest of the team! " She shouted.

Dita looked up a little hurt. " I'm sorry leader. "

* * *

As the three dread pilots scrambled to they're fighters, Hibiki crawled up from behind a junk pile. " Wheres that Vanguard.? " He spotted it a few feet away. " There you are partner! " As he step towards it he saw the red machine from earlier stand up and froze in place, not knowing if the pilot was friend or foe until he heard the Folka speak. " Hey you alright? " He asked as Hibiki snapped out of his ' Deer caught in the head lights ' look. " Y-yeah just fine. " He said nervously, still cautious around the machine and its pilot.

" Good if you can pilot that machine then get in and lets go, I dont want to be around here when those missiles hit. " Folka said as he examined his surroundings. Hibiki was slightly surprised yet glad that the unknown Man was on his side ... at least for now. He hopped into the Vanguard with the little navi bot in his lap and look at the machine before pressing a button causing the Vanguard to close and activate.

" Alright Partner lets get out of this place. " He said excitedly before pausing and looking at the controls. " Uh how do I move this thing? " Hibiki said in a confused tone as the little nav bots screen lit up. " I said if you knew how to pilot it, if not then leave it to me for now! " Folka said as his machine walked up to the slightly smaller vanguard and picked it up onto his shoulder.

* * *

The missiles we're closing in rapidly as the Pirate's bridge crew kept track of it. " 25 second till impact. We can't avoid a direct hit. " Said Belvedere as the captain looked at the screen. " Hit or miss, either way its our destiny. " The aged woman said.

* * *

While two of the dreads launched from the docking bay, Dita was stuck between two catwalks and her reverse thrusters were not strong enough to free her. " My dreads stuck, I can't get out! " She shouted in a desperate tone. As she kept trying to free her dread she saw something for shadow her Dread and looked up to see two green metallic eyes towering over her, she closed her eyes expecting it to be the end.

When nothing happened she opened her eyes to see the red and white Vanguard from before breaking the catwalks free from her dread with a couple of punches from his free hand. When she was Free of the wall she smiled at the machine happily. " Thanks Mr Alien! " And she blasted off. " Why did you help that woman, don't you know she's the enemy? " Shouted Hibiki at Folka who just turned on his viewing screen and gave him a hard look. " I don't know what the fuck happened while I was in that crystal but I would sooner eat my own still beating heart then leave someone to die! "

Hibiki was taken back by Folka's words, the man just helped a woman and acted like it was the right thing to do. This confused Hibiki to a great deal but just simply shut up and decided he would talk to him about it later. Folka punched a hole through the Hull and continued about to make his escape with Hibiki in tow.

No one saw the goo that encased Folka earlier suddenly slither up to the Reactor and disappear inside of it as it just suddenly glowed a bright aqua green.

* * *

Dita's dread flew out of the old section as Meia gave a slight sigh of relief only for her eyes to widen as the red Vanguard suddenly punch a giant hole out of the ship and fly freely into space. Only to turn and see the missiles and say one word over the communication which he forgot to turn off. " Ah crap... " The missiles hit and exploded.

* * *

A split second before the Missiles detonated the Reactor suddenly exploded in a bright light.

* * *

" Confirmed hit. " Said a Bridge hand on the Ikazuchi. The Prime Minister sighed in relief. " I hope you women enjoyed the taste of defeat. "

* * *

Folka was falling, that's all he knew as he looked around and saw the Blue haired girl from earlier followed by her subordinate's a blond haired women and the bubbly red head and finally the kid who was in the smaller mech. He continued to fall wondering if he was dead or alive... No he knew he was alive, because if he was dead he was pretty sure he would be either in heaven or hell.

All he saw was the same light from when he was in suspended animation._ God I hope I don't fall asleep again..._ He thought. He suddenly looked up ... or rather down and his eyes widened. He saw a sight he hoped never to see again... The red eyes of an opponent he hoped never to face again before he blacked out, slightly unnerved upon seeing those red eyes.

* * *

Ending notes: Ho ah! Finally cranked out this chapter, now I gotta tell you guys now that I can only write these stories at night since I'm busy as hell during the day so updates will be slow but I'll get em out as fast as I can.

Well looks like Folka made a ... pleasant first contact with Meia and the crew eh? Well it's not everyday a 6' 5" ( Just a guess since I couldn't find anything on his height and age. . ) tall alien suddenly melts out from a seven century long slumber and jumps out of an unknown mech though I like to think I captured that situation well since Folka would be rather jumpy to find a weapon pointed at him after not knowing where or when he is.

Also the next chapter might have more rewriting and additions then this one because I like to keep beginnings to they're origins ya know?

Anyway R/R I need to know what improvements need to be made after all and I like constructive criticism but leave the flames out of here... Seriously they never help they just make me dislike you.


	3. Chapter 2

A/n: Yo been awhile readers. I know I haven't updated in months but my Computer refuses to work properly so my mom is letting me use her laptop. Well now lets get back to the story I got a lot of time to make up for.

Disclaimer: I claim no owner ship of Vandread since that right goes to Takeshi Mori nor do I own Super Robot Taisen since Banpresto has owner ship of that.

" Shinha! " Talking

_Shinha! Thought_

**" Shinha! " **Technique

_**Shinha! **_Paksis

Vandread First Stage: Folka's Awakening

Chapter 2

* * *

_Unknown Space_

A flash of light broke through the dark void of space as a worm hole ripped open and two ships accompanied by pieces of debris floated out from the tear in space. As the hole closed, leaving the two ships stranded in an unknown zone the crew of the pirate ship were regaining they're bearing's. Magno clutched her head in pain from the jarring pull of the sudden jump, she looked up to see neither the Debris field of Taraak nor the planet or the Taraak fleet but the emptiness of space. " Can't be the after life... " She looked to Amarone. " Where are we? "

Amarone who was the first to recover began to type into her console when the ship suddenly rocked violently as a bright light shined from above. When the two bridge hands and the aged captain looked up to see an aqua colored crystal began to sprout from the older half of the Taraak ship and entangle the Mejerian pirates ship as two other crystal like roots sprout to either side. Magno looked on in shock. " Is the Crystal... Trying to integrate the ship? "

* * *

Within the depths of the old ship, the same crystal currently growing outside the ship covered the inside making seem like a cave with various crystal stalagmites and stalactites formed all over. Meia groaned as she sat up, rubbing her head as she looked around seeing Jura behind her grunting as she moved to sit up but saw no sign of Dita. " Dita? " She called and heard someone behind her.

She turned to see the bubbly red head waving at her as she laid prone on her stomach. " Something went beep and then Boom! And then I don't know what happened... Alien power is amazing! " The young Mejerian said slightly animatedly. Meia sighed and stood up, getting a better look at her surroundings before trying to get in contact with the Bridge.

* * *

On the outside the crystal began to pull together plates from the debris forming two side wings and pulling the pirates ship, covering it with more crystals as the two fused. Magno began to act quickly in trying to prevent the combining of the two ships. " Gascogne can you detach us? " She asked the register chief. " I cant do anything with the laser, and if we don't act fast enough this part will be swallowed up to. "

The aged pirate leader growled slightly as another screen popped up with B.C. " The corrosion spreading through the ship at an alarming rate. " She explained calmly as a screen with Parfet appeared soon after she finished. " The engines dead to so we're stuck. " Magno closed her eyes in thought and went over her options before she came to only one decision. _We'll have to take care of it at the source._ " I'm going up B.C., Parfet come with me. " She stood from he chair as two Rogers sounded from them and the screens closed and she began making her way to the hanger.

* * *

The scout ship had landed in the older ship, the crew hatch opening to reveal Magno, her second in command and Head engineer with a few crew members stepping off the ship and lowered door/ramp onto the crystalline floor. She looked around inwardly amazed at the interior of the ship's crystal walls and formations. " Amazing... "

She looked to Meia as the Dread team leader stood next to the ramp. " Sorry you had to come all this way captain. " She said as she fell in step with her leader. " No need for apologize Meia, I just wanted to see this with my own eyes. " She replied and continued to observe her surrounding's. She spotted Hibiki still knocked out with the Navi bot still near his form. " This was the man Dita was chasing. " Meia said as the older women leaned in closer to get a better look at the young male. " It's been some time since I've seen a man, have they always looked this weird? "

Magno chuckled inwardly before Meia directed her to a towering machine kneeling and a red headed male in the strangest clothes she seen but none that a Taraak male has ever been seen wearing resting against the leg of the crimson giant in a peaceful looking state. " This was the one we encountered. He was encased in the crystal that gave off the energy source we detected. " Magno studied the man then looking towards the mecha.

She took a deep breath and turned towards Meia. " Put him in a cell with the others for now and we'll question him later. " With a nod Meia directed two women towards Folka where they put cuffs on him and carried him along with Hibiki and the Navi bot to the brig.

* * *

Hibiki jumped up from his sleeping state in shock, banging his head on the shelf and rubbing the spot of his head where it met the shelf. He looked around to see he was back to square one and moaned depressingly. " My lucks been horrible today... " He sighed slightly before he scooted back in surprise at a new voice.

" Who's their? " He said in a defensive tone, looking to see a man older then him wearing a doctor's coat and long jet black hair, some of it moving over his right eye. " My name is Duelo Mcfile. Do you have a name as well, Third class citizen? " Duelo asked in a slightly cocky tone. Hibiki growled at the taller man having great hate for being classified as a lower life form. " My name is Hibiki Tokai, and I am not any ordinary Third Class Citizen! " He said proudly only for Duelo to look a him smugly.

" Your the one who caused that commotion during the ceremony right? How did you sneak in anyway? " He asked the younger male as he just simply looked away, snorting at the question till the two heard a groan and looked to see Folka sit up with his back to them. He looked around at his surroundings before looking down at his hands and sighing loudly. " Great... I get taken prisoner while I'm knocked out and thrown in a cell, how brightly fortune smiles on me. " He said sarcastically and turned around, eyes closed and back against the wall.

The two stared at him, Duelo trying to analyze the red head fighter while Hibiki trying to figure out the mysterious pilot. " It's rude to stare you know. " Hibiki hopped back in surprise at the man across from them suddenly spoke before calming down and glaring at the man. " Who the hell are you? And whats with that strange Vanguard of yours? " Folka opened his eyes and looked at the Younger Taraakian.

" My name is Folka Albark and I don't know what you mean by Vanguard unless you mean my Personal Trooper unit Ialdabaoth. " Hibiki looked confused at Folka. " Whats a ... Personal Trooper? A new Van-type? " Now it was Folka's turn to be Confused. " A Personal Trooper or P.T. is a mecha used for combat, Vanguard and Van-type are unknowns to me. " He answered back as Hibiki continued to stare at the red head.

" So it's safe to assume your not from Taraak. " Duelo stated calmly as Folka looked to the tall brunette. " You assume correct, I am of the Shura army. " Duelo raised his eyebrow at the response. " Shura... Who are the Shura? " Hibiki asked, as Folka looked at the younger man in shock. " ... What do you mean? " Folka asked slowly thinking at the younger man's question. " I mean we've never heard of anyone or thing Known as Shura or a group called the Shura army. "

Folka's eyes widened at the statement. _How... How long was I in that crystallized stasis for? _The Shura warrior thought in shock. Before anymore questions could be asked a sound was heard from the small Navi bot as it began to rock before it floated up right and lines to form and break apart, revealing the small machine having arm and legs. " Pyoro, Where am I? Who am I? " The small machine asked as it scratched it's head.

Hibiki squinted in slight annoyance at the machine. " You've ... Changed a bit haven't you? " It's only response was to ' hmm ' as it looked around the small room.

* * *

As the Paksis controlled ship continued to pull together pieces of Debris and fuse with the Mejerian ship. The Crew aboard both ships tried to detach the two ships and control the out of control sentient reactor, both seeming to have little to no effect as the crystal de-fragmented the laser's and the energy glowed defiantly as they continued to reign it in.

While in the medic bay Paiway locked up Barnette and the five women Duelo treated in the shower room till all the ' Man germs ' were cleansed from they're bodies, ignoring the pounding Barnette gave the glass door and her shouts of being let out.

* * *

Folka was still leaning against the wall in deep thought, still wondering how the two men before him did not know about his race. It was a planet wide war between his people and the earth ( Just go with it, I don't want to over complicate things by involving any other parties, besides all I played was Super robot Taisen 2 OG for the GBA. ) he was sure it would leave a great impression in Earths history.

He sighed deeply and looked up at Hibiki who was glaring at the little Navi bot as it stared back with pixelated eyes. " Whats wrong, you need me to fix you or something? " He asked which made the just angered the small machine as it waved its arms around frantically. " I'm not broken so don't make fun of me! Pyoro! " Hibiki growled before looking up along with Duelo and Folka to stare up at B.C. and two female guards in tow.

Hibiki scooted up against the wall in shock, looking up at the three women in fear. " What are you planning to do with us? " He shouted in fear as B.C. remained calm and looked at the three prisoners. " Try to remain calm, this is the safest place for you. " She replied as he looked at her in suspicion. " You say that... But you really wanna eat my guts! " He said accusingly which caused Folka to fall on his face at the statement.

" Eat your ... Guts? " She said slowly seeming to dissect his words as the two women beside her laughed at his statement. Folka looked up at the young Taraakian, his eye twitching at his foolish words. _What the hell happened while I was incapacitated...? _Calmly he sat then stood up. " Before we have dinner, we would like you to come with us. " Folka recognized this tactic from his war days. _She's using a scare tactic... And it's working, well at least on this kid and the stoic one but still why the need for such acts?_

As the bars were lowered they were led out of the cell area. Folka continued to think over the recent information and storing it away for later analyzing, he looked out of the corner of his eye to see Hibiki looking the women in front of him over with a confused look. _Wonder what they have in those bumps anyway? _Folka's eyes widened at the young man as he raised his hand towards the womens rear. _No way ... He wouldn't ... No intelligent man would grope a women... Especially when they're armed with weapons. _" Hey I wouldn- " To little to late, he heard the sudden shout of ' Pervert ' followed by a loud smack and Hibiki's cry of pain.

* * *

" What the hell did she do that for? " Hibiki asked holding his reddened cheek in pain as Folka sighed. " It's not very smart to grope a women. Not only is it rude and disrespectful... It's a good way to end up with a black eye, or that smack you got. " Folka said, looking at the Taraakian next to him as he looked back with a questioning stare. " That's right, a gentlemen is never disrespectful to a lady! " Hibiki glared at the small macine. " I Dont even know what that means! "

They heard steps and looked to see Bart being led to the seats by Meia. " Found another one I see. " B.C. stated more then asked. " Yes, I found him hiding out in the platforms. " She pushed him to the seat as he waved toward the other men and looked confusingly at the Shura warrior, who wasn't noticing as he was having staring contest ... Ok more like a stare vs glare contest with Meia who continued to glare at the red head.

The two stopped they're match as Magno walked in. " Well I See you rounded up some prisoners but they're just a group of kids. " The Hibiki glared at the woman while Duelo and Folka stared at her, ignoring the pot shot at they're appearance while Bart just looked at her nervously and the Nav bot started to circle the Pirate leader. " Hey, it's time to interrogate, I'll tell you everything! " The machine said happily while Hibiki mumbled ' traitor ' under his breath.

The captain stared down at the small machine in nostalgia. " Well it's a Navi Robot, and it seems to still be functioning. " Duelo looked to the woman. " I'm not following you. " Hibiki followed up after him, seeming to read his mind. " Yeah isn't this a mens ship? " Magno stared at the two and taking a light breath before beginning her explanation.

" Before that it was a colonization ship. " That caught Hibiki, Duelo and Bart's attention causing them to gasp while Folka just listened to her closely. " This ship was part of an Earth fleet to colonize planets and keep our species alive, of course this was before even your fathers time. Unfortunately your grandfathers severed this part of the ship and escaped into the darkness of night. " She finished and stared at the three gawking Tarakians and one wide eyed Shuran red head.

_So this is an Earth ship... Well that explains one thing and this whole situation on why these three act like inept shut in's around women._ He sighed at the situation he was in as the small Navi bot added in about how they added in residential quarters after overhauling the ancient battle ship. " And now we find ourselves back on this battle ship. Since this is our business of course we'll gladly take the ship. "

" The question is what to do with you four? " Meia looked to Magno. " We should get rid of them, things are complicated as it is. " Folka narrowed his eyes, balling his hands into fists getting ready to rip the cuffs off and make a bolt towards the Ialdabaoth, until the old pirate smirked causing him to relax a little feeling no real threat from her look or stance. " No reason to be hasty, we'll take our time and decide how we'll cook these fellows up. " She licked her lips for added affect making 3 of the men cringe.

Folka was silent before chuckling and looking up at Magno, smirking at the old women. " Are you done having your fun? " At that statement Hibiki and Bart looked to the Red headed warrior like he was insane while Duelo looked at him in his calm and analyzing manor, while the women looked at him suspiciously. " Did you hit your head or something? Those women want to eat us! " Folka snorted and looked at him.

" Think, if they were really gonna eat us they would kill the rest of us and left one for questioning if they had any. And if they had none then we'd be in a kitchen at this point being chopped up. " Folka said matter of factly while Hibiki took a moment to take in the information before calming down. Magno looked over the red head once more then spoke. " Who are you? Your obviously not from Taraak like these men. "

Folka looked towards the pirate captain. " My name is Folka Albark, former General of the Shura army. " Magno stared at the man for a moment. _Shura... Shura... Where have I heard that before..._ " I'm sorry young man but there is no Shura army as far as I've heard. " Folka clenched his teeth, getting frustrated at how everyone seemed to have forgotten such a war since it was on a large scale and left the Earth and it's populace deeply scared.

Then he thought back to the moment he was in the Crystal and to now. " May I ask what year it is? " The age pirate nodded. " It is currently the year 2985. " Folka froze as the number left her lips and looked down in a depressed thought which did not go unnoticed by everyone in the room. _Seven ... Hundred... Years... No wonder they forgot, with so much happening between then and now it was bound something like old history would slip through the cracks of time._

He was brought out of his thoughts by Magno. " How long were you inside that crystal young man. And more importantly why? " Folka sighed and looked up at her. " Got enough time to here a forgotten soldiers story? I'll tell you now, you will want to take a seat. " With a nod she walked over and sat on one of the benches.

* * *

" Ohhhh none of them Match... " Moaned Ezra, trying to match any of the current star's and constellations to the ones she knows, while Dita leaned over the railing of the new Atrium of the ship's soon to be ships. " I just don't get it. " She sighed. " Don't get it? It's amazing thing to come across an alien. " She said happily while Ezra agreed with her. " It's amazing, we believed the Paksis was just an energy source and yet it rebuilt a whole ship! "

Dita looked off dreamily. " It made it like new... Which means if I get abducted... " She hear another sigh and looked towards the older women. " Ezra whats wrong, not feeling well? " She asked in concern, Ezra simply shook her head. " I'm fine, just worried about everyone back at the base. " The bubbly red head nodded her head in agreement then looked back to the stars. " I think about them to... "

Ezra then looked away. " I hope we can get back soon. " Dita nodded her head before catching something in the distant stars and pointed excitedly. " Look over there! " The older Brunette looked off. " Where? " She then saw something. " What is that? " Dita then jumped up, a small UFO and little green man circling around in her eyes. " Cant you guess? It's a UFO! "

* * *

Magno sighed, taking a bite out of jello she had brought to her breathing deeply before sighing and looking at the Young ... Or at least in looks red head before her. " So... You fought in a war with your brother, leading your people at the command of your King to destroy a race in order to claim there world as yours so your kind could continue to live. " Folka nodded. " After one of the battles with an enemy team spear heading its way through your lines you were defeated and captured. And after spending sometime and coming to understand them you saw a new way for you and your people to live. "

Another nod. " And then worked with them to over throw your King because of his unshakable belief in only the strong truly survive and knew it would lead to your own destruction. " Nod. " Then after many battles and one that left you wounded, you won the war and then gathered your people and left the planet and left though with hate from most of the plant still had trust from the team you worked with. Then on your way home you were attacked by these... Einst? " He sighed and nodded once more. " And after one tackled you into an asteroid you were attacked by this goo that resembled the Paksis and encased in a crystal like state for seven centuries. "

Folka nodded once more. " Yeah then I woke up on that ship you attacked and then here I am. " He scratched his head, ignoring the stares of awe from Hibiki, Bart and the two women and the analyzing stare from Duelo, looking him over and mentally writing down to give him a check up later for any problems on top of the looks from B.C. and Meia of controlled amazement.

Magno sighed and looked at the young Shuran warrior. " That is quite a tale young man. So now what do you plan to do? " Folka shrugged. " Not quite sure yet. It's a big universe and I guess you could say I have an undeserved fresh start since I dumped my duty onto my younger brother. " _And not counting the fact that I did not add it was Earth we tried to destroy..._ He added mentally. " Well it's obvious what your role is but... "

She then turned her attention to the three Taraakian male's. " It's obvious that the long haired ones a doctor, but what does that make you pipsqueak? " Hibiki was about to jump up and shout out in anger till Folka held him down and gave him a look that said ' Chill '. Begrudgingly he held his anger in check and sat back down. Meia stepped in at this point. " Hes an attacker, we found him trying to climb into one of an enemy powered suit. "

Now this time he tried to stand up. " Hey wa- " He was elbowed by Bart, causing him to sit back down and hold his stomach and glare at the conniving blond. They we're interrupted by B.C.'s communication device beeping. " What is it? " She nodded her head. " Is it male reinforcements? " What ever was going on over the small device, none of the men could hear but they had a good idea by the sudden crumbling of the room and the Navi bot suddenly waving around while shouting ' Danger '.

A blast rocked the still ship and knocked the cup of Jello from Magno's hands and to the floor, causing her to moan in grief at the loss of her snack while Meia ran of to scramble the dreads. While B.C. moved to give orders, Folka sat back and watched the situation play out.

* * *

As Dita, Jura and Meia arrived at the hanger where they left they're Dreads since those will be the only ones ready for launch, with Reg central still locked down in crystal's and most of the dread squads pilots locked in the med bays showers by Paiway. When they arrived they saw the sudden change of the Dreads and stared in shock. " What ... Happened? " Jura said in a slight daze while Dita stared in awe. " Wow... " When the three got over the changes to they're machines they climbed into the cockpit of the fighters.

" Looks like the layout hasn't changed much, how about you? " Meia said, checking over the system. " I can fly it. " Jura replied. " This is so Exciting! " Dita said from her Dread. " Just don't be reckless out there, Alright. " After hearing them confirm she powered up the engines and blasted out of the Hanger followed closely by Jura and Dita.

When they left the ship they saw a group of ten cube shaped fighters with claws and a glowing red eye firing at the ship before turning to face them and charge. Dita being Dita began to fly around carelessly in reverse, not used to flying quite yet. " Mr aliens we're very peaceful, I'm sure we can talk about this! " She said trying to reason with them over the Com system while ramming into one and flipping into a normal flight pattern.

Jura watched as she passed Dita. " She was never this good a pilot... " She said in wonder while avoiding a cube on her six by rolling out of the way. " The instruments respond differently. " Meia said as she blasted a cube to bits but was swarmed by another two. " I'm not sure who the enemy is, it's to different to be men. " Jura said while Dita's screen appeared on Meia's Hub. " It's obvious, these are really bad aliens! " Jura just sighed and moved to avoid a group of cube fighters, blasting one as she passed.

Meia saw in the distance as a seed shaped ship opened up a mouth like hatch and spat out two huge cubes which split into ten more smaller cube fighters. " What the hell are those- " She saw a flash of pink and rolled to the right of it, avoiding a beam and looked up to see three suit like machines dashing towards her. They we're slightly bigger then a Vanguard but unlike the van-type machines these had a more defined look.

The head was normal and had a orange jewel on its head with spiked ear shapes with a single slim orange visor. It's body was dark, matching the color of the cube fighters with orange vein like pulses moving down the body, arms, legs. On the back were wing like thrusters, the tips pointed slightly. In it's right hand it held an unknown weapon that fired a high burst of energy sorta like a Dreads but more powerful.

Meia looked at the machines in shock. _It's a Vanguard... No it's different nothing the men have is that advanced._ " Jura, Dita watch out above! " She shouted to her comrades as the three swept down, firing more of the beam shots towards them. " What are these things? " Jura shouted dodging the swift moving mecha's.

* * *

As a mass of voices asking questions and giving responses poured in through the mobile Counsel with B.C. and the captain giving orders she stood up. " B.C. take over things on the bridge. " With a nod the second in command began to head to the bridge until the wall exploded in the room, knocking one of the guards out from under the debris while her comrade ran over in worry. As she was about to move the fallen guard Duelo spoke up.

" Don't move her! " He said in a commanding tone as the other looked up, still worried for her friend. " Don't worry about me I'm a doctor. " He leapt over the benches and kneeled down next to the fallen girl. " I'm gonna need your help ok. " she nodded and turned back to the fallen women as they moved the rocks off her. Bart looked over from where he sat and blinked before turned back towards Magno and B.C.

" Well it looks like you need some help here, despite the fact that we are enemies I call a truce for now. And it so happens I can help you move this ship for I am a helms man. " Magno and B.C. didn't believe him for a second. " Hey this guys trying to pull a fast one! " The little nav bot shouted accusingly. " Pyoro quiet now. " The captain said calmly as the small bot apologized and she looked back to the blond. " As you were saying? "

Bart breathed a sigh of relief mentally but kept his calm as he walked over to her. " I was thinking that during these times of crisis, with out different skill maybe we can help each other out some how. " Folka from where he sat chuckled at the ' skillful liar ' _Yeah obviously, the kids a world class bullshitter._ " Alright then sounds like a good idea. " Folka looked to the older women slightly surprised she went with it like Bart hoped who also had a surprised look before re schooling his calm look.

" Alright since we come to an agreement how about we shake on it? " He stuck his hand out only to have it smacked away. He looked back up only for her to get eye level with him. " Don't try and get all chummy, after all this you'll still be our prisoner. " He chuckled nervously. " Yes of course ma'am. " Duelo looked up. " There's nothing I can do here, I need to take her to the med bay. "

" Alright, you come with me young man. " She said to Bart who nodded to her as she looked to her second in command. " B.C. you take Mr Albark and the attacker to the warehouse. " The tanned haired women nodded as Folka stood up and Hibiki looked up from his ducked position on the floor.

* * *

The battle outside was not going well for the three Dread pilots as the avoided not only the vast amounts of cube fighters but the mysterious power suits who were not only shooting at them with the beam rifles and the Gatling guns mounted to there head unti's. But when they got close enough they tried to hack the fighters in half with glowing red beam sabers. " Theirs to many of them, when we try to take out the bigger guys, our shots barely affect them and they keep defending the main systems! " Jura said, frustrated from the development of the battle.

" I agree, but if we cant get the ship mobilized... " She dodged another slash from one of the three mechs.

* * *

B.C. led Folka and Hibiki down a long hallway still covered in crystals. " At this rate if we cant get control of the ship, well be crushed if the men attack. " Folka shrugged before turning to the young Taraakian at his side who called out weakly to the bleached haired beauty. She turned to face him. " What is it? " He diverted his eyes away from her, look down at a crystal fragment he suddenly found interesting.

" I know I haven't said much, but I need to say something. " He took a deep breath, looking the other way now. " You see I'm not really a pilot, I'm just a parts mechanic that's all. " Folka looked down at the young man as did B.C. " So then ... What are you doing here. " He chuckled before looking at her and away again. " I sorta got suckered into doing something stupid... I said I would steal a Vanguard. " He smiled nervously, still looking around the room. " I guess the data we had was wrong... " B.C. said coldly which caused him to look straight at her. " From what I understood, men were a strong and proud race but looks like it was nothing but falsified information. "

He looked towards the tanned female, eyes widened and slightly shaking. " Are you here because of pride or a need to prove that you exist? If this is the proud race we've come to battle then I'm not impressed. While other's, both man and women strive to overcome this crisis while you seem to be curling up and crying in the corner waiting for the end. "

Hibiki clutched his hands tight. " If you don't change, not only will you die but your entire race will follow. " Folka's eyes widened at that statement, bringing back the memories of how he wanted to change his race... How he and Fernando wanted to create a better and brighter tomorrow for the Shuran race. " But... But I don't know what to... " B.C. stared down at the young man before looking to Folka. " I guess I Just wasted my breath... Lets go. " She turned to walk away.

" The warehouse is down this hall right? " B.C. turned and looked at the red headed warrior and saw determination renewed in his eyes. " Yes. " He raised his bound hands. " I wont run so please undo my bindings... I would like to have a moment with Hibiki. " Hibiki looked up at Folka and nodded releasing his cuff's. " Don't be to long... Lets go back to the bridge. " She walked past the two men and with the female escort with her.

Folka stared back at her before looking down at Hibiki. " There's something ... That's been on my mind since we first met. " Hibiki said before looking to the red head. " Why did you help that girl? " Folka smiled, it was an innocent question that at first would have confused him but now that he knew and understood the situation...

" Do you need a reason to help those in need? Even if they're your enemy, even when you truly deem them as such does that mean that they are all cut from the same cloth? " Hibiki stared up at the Shuran male. " To me, she was just a girl in need of a hand, I was the only one there besides you who could help her so I did, no strings attached and no repayments needed. " Hibiki continued to stare before standing fully up right.

" That still not much of an answer. " Folka took a deep breath. " You remember my story right? " Hibiki nodded as Folka looked to the small Taraakian. " My leader... His name was Alkaid Nassh. He was a ruthless leader who believed that only the strong truly survive while the weak should be left to they're fate... At one time I only in believed that. I was ruthless and destroyed all in my way, even those who were helpless before my might. "

Hibiki looked on silently as the red head stared down at his tightly balled fist. " I was ... A monster for a lack of better words. But after that one defeat at the hands of my soon to be friends... Everything changed, I saw then that even those who were weak could become strong... Strong enough even to beat me. It was with them that I understood that a life... Strong and weak were no different, it was all precious and should be cherished. "

Folka looked back up at Hibiki raising his fist. " That's why when I went up against Alkaid. I told him, that with these two hands of mine I would not only protect the weak, but I would also redefine the very way of my race. So that everyday would be a true way of life for them, not just some random fights and killing needlessly. " He then looked at Hibiki. " Now tell me, what do you plan to do with your two hands ... What do you wish to change with your strength? "

The young Taraakian stared at Folka at his tale, then looked down at his own two hands. _Protect the weak ... with my own two hands... _He continued to stare at his hands, replaying the words in his head before clenching them closed tightly.

* * *

" Due to the fusion the bridge was extended out to that platform. " Magno informed Bart, as the scheming blond stared out at the circular aqua green platform. He was expecting something more ... familiar not some small pool of mysterious liquid. He felt a shove from Magno and staggered forward before regaining his footing. " Show us what you can do Helm's man. "

At the constant prodding from the older womens words, Bart cautiously walked towards the small platform and looked down into the depths of the bridge. _What the hell is up with this ship? _" Whats the matter? From the look of your hesitation it seems you don't know how to use it. " Bart looked back to her and the bridge hands. " It's not that, it's just ... This is a secret project of our military. "

He said quickly, trying to cover his hesitation before he ended up back in the cell. While his attention was away the liquid jumped up from it's calm surface, snaring Bart's leg and dragging him in as he screamed and clawed at the edge of the platform for a second before completely pulling him in. Everyone on the bridge looked surprised at the light that shot up before it calmed to a pristine unmoved surface. " ... That's some secret weapon. " Magno mumbled. " It means he has no Idea what hes doing... " Pyoro added.

Within the pool, Bart floated around, lacking his clothes and looking around wildly at the battle around him. Bart took a step back which in turn caused the ship to move and knocking everyone to ground. He turned around and although he couldn't move he willed the ship to do what came to his mind ... Run like hell.

* * *

Duelo made it to the med bay with his patient and escort, setting her down on a bed after knocking a box away to make room. With the power still offline he stretched his hands with a mumble about doing it his way, which worried the female escort causing her to call the pirate nurse which only was returned with a shout of ' No one is allowed to be injured anymore. '

* * *

Amarone, Belvedere and were at there stations, over seeing the battle which looked grimmer and grimmer each passing second. " The main system with a large group of fighters is in pursuit, Meia and her team are trying to intercept but the three unknown Van-types are impeding them. " Amarone said, observing the Radar as one large blip with a few smaller blips catching up to them. " Any chance we can escape? " B.C. asked as she walked up next to Magno. " Your guess is as good as mine... " She said as another blast rocked the ship.

" Port side engine has taken a hit, the shields weakening! " Belvedere shouted from her station. " At the rate, we'll be... " Before she could finish her thoughts a screen popped up with Hibiki's face. " Hey old lady, get these things off me! " He shouted in determination, raising his bound hands. Magno looked at him questioningly. " Leave this to me captain. " B.C. said to her and the old women nodded. " What do you plan to do? " The tanned woman asked.

Hibiki stared back, his determination not fading but growing stronger each passing second. " I'm going to fight! " B.C. tilted her head, smirking. " You want to Fight huh? " The Taraak mechanic looked down. " I know I'm not all that strong, and I act like a coward but after looking at my life so far ... I decided that's not how I want to be anymore. That's not the man I wanted to be. " The bleached haired beauties smile never wavered. " Is this some way to prove you exist? Is it because of your pride as a man? " Hibiki shook his head. " No... It's not just to prove I exist, It's so I can become stronger ... Strong enough to protect anyone who can't protect them selves! "

B.C. then watched as Folka placed a hand on Hibiki's shoulder. " See all he needed was just a kick to get him jump started. Don't worry to much about him, I'll watch over him while I'm out there. " The speech was enough for the buxom tanned Mejerian to believe the young Taraakian but the vow from the Shura warrior put more confidence in the Hibiki. She raised a device and pressed a button. Removing Hibiki's cuffs.

" Thanks Commander. Hibiki lets go. " Folka ran off with Hibiki following as the screen closed out, with three more screens popping up revealing Meia, Jura and Dita. " The enemies getting more aggressive, we wont be able to defend ourselves soon. " Magno looked at the young Dread leader. " Reinforcements will be there soon, I have a general Idea of one but the other I'm not so sure. " Meia looked to Magno in confusion. _Reinforcements ... Who?_

* * *

Folka and Hibiki walked into the warehouse, seeing Hibiki's Vanguard on it's back. It changed from the previous one eyed three fingered designed to something resembling the Crimson machine kneeling next to it. But it was Yellow and white Design and had a helmet and dual eyes instead of the single, with a sheathe like device on its back waist and what stood out more was it grew in size, sure it wasn't bigger then the Ialdabaoth but it still grew in size, with a sheathe like device on its back waist.

Hibiki walked up to the machine, dusting some of the crystals off it. " Whoa ... You changed partner. " Folka chuckled. " Looks like the soul of the Machine wanted to match it's pilot. " He said to Hibiki then turned to walk to and climbed into the cockpit of his machine. Hibiki looked to Folka not quite understanding. " What do you mean? " Folka looked to the mechanic and sat down in the machine.

" Your partner felt your resolve to change, so It changed to so it can suit your need to grow stronger... It's like my Ialdabaoth in a way. When I finally set my resolve to fight against Alkaid in order to change my kind for the better Ialdabaoth at one time changed with me... Which makes me wonder why it's back to it's original form now? " Folka said standing up. " Maybe ... You just need to find out whats faltered in your resolve Sensei? " Hibiki said.

" Yeah maybe ... Wait Sensei? " Folka asked the young Taraakian as he nodded back. " Yep you said you would look out for me, so that makes you my Sensei. " Hibiki grinned from ear to ear as he put his hands behind his head. Folka just sighed knowing he was beaten since he did say he would watch out for the younger man. " Fine just get into your Vanguard. " Hibiki nodded and climbed into the yellow machine.

A flash of green from the eye monitors on both machines signified they're activation, Folka studied his machine, seeing some new features on it. _Huh, those weren't there before..._ A screened popped up showing Hibiki's face. " Uh Sensei... My partners's cockpits different to. " Folka looked to see that the seat and controls were gone, and an open sphere shape. _Did the Paksis do this to my machine ... and alter his cockpit to be similar to mine?_

Folka sorted these thoughts away for now. " Relax this should be an easier concept for you to grasp then me teaching you how to work the previous controls. " Hibiki nodded. " Now simply walk like you normally would. " With slight hesitation Hibiki took a step forward, surprised his machine matched his movements. " Alright. Now walk over to the ramp like device and brace for a sudden force. We're heading out. "

Hibiki did as told, getting into the ramp like device and bracing himself. " Alright! Folka Albark and the Ialdabaoth, Launching! " Folka dissappeared as his launching ramp shot him out of the ship. " This is my chance ... To do something with my life! " Thankful he listened to his new Sensei that he braced himself as the sudden G's almost forced him onto his back.

* * *

Meia and the three fighters we're still avoinding the three machines, she growled out as she flew over another beam hoping the reinforcements would arrive soon. She heard over the Com system. _" Folka Albark and the Ialdabaoth Launching! " _She grunted and looked up to see the Crimson machine from the Ikazuchi blasting out of the Paksis fused ship, with a slightly smaller Vanguard following close behind.

The two were immediatly surrounded by seven of the cube fighters with Folka guarding against the blasts from the small cubes while Hibiki was floating almost upside down, adjusting to the difference in fighting in space. " Hibiki balance yourself out with your front vernier thrusters. " Folka ordered his wing man. " Uh right! "

" What are those thing...? " Jura mumbled as she passed by the two fighter's. " Meia see that, the good aliens came to help! " Dita cheered happily. " These are ... Our reinforcement's? " Meia questioned as she saw a large explosion before Folka and Hibiki charged at seprate fighters, Hibiki's fist barely grazing one while Folka's smashed through the machine. " These guys are pretty good. " Folka shook his head. " They act to coordinated to be normal humans, safe bet is they're A.I. and well programmed at that. Hibiki dont let your guard down. "

With a cocky smile Hibiki scratched his nose with his thumb. " No problem watch this! **Lightning fist!** " Nothing happened as he got another dose of energy rounds from 4 different cubes and yelled in pain. Everyone look at the sight in disbelief. " Hibiki your machines changed now, the weapons most likely changed as well. Just think about your list of weapons and it should appear before you in a diagram of your machine! "

" Right Sensei! " He did as he was told and saw a small diagram of his Vanguard appear before him and saw a flash coming from the sheathe. " Alright then how about this! " He then pulled out an energy sword and slashed through the cube fighters that surrounded him. _Hm, with alittle training and proper discipline he could make a great fighter. _Folka thought. " Hibiki you handel the cubes I'll take care of the main sy- " He avoided a beam at the last second and looked up to see one of the mysterious fighters that attacked the Dreads earlier.

He looked in shock, realising what it was._ A Huckebein? Whats an Earth P.T. doing here?_ He avoided another shot from the same machine and opened a screen to Meia. " Hey how many of these have you been fighting? " A screen popped up next to him showing the same machine they were fighting only it was metalic gray and had green visor and gem on its head.

Meia growled defiantly at the man's question. " Why should I answer to - " " Theres no time for this petty war between men and women, Just tell me how many did you see! " Meia was taken aback by his sudden shout, the look on the mans face showed anger but none was directed at her. She sighed calming herself, staring at him with the face she always schooled when looking at her Dread squads. " So far three. " He nodded and closed the screen.

" Ok then. Hibiki continue taking out those fighters, I got the three Huckebeins. " Hibiki looked that the warrior in confusion. " Hucke -what? " Folka charged at the one that shot at him. " I'll explain later! " He shouted cutting the screen off. He bobbed and weaved around the shots the machine fired as he closed in. The machine shouldered its beam rifle before pull a beam saber from its waist and charging, swinging down over head.

Folka raised his arm and blocked at the elblow of the machine and pushed it back, bring his right leg up in a crescent before slamming it down and cleaving the machine in two with a powerful Axe kick. " Such childish attacks can't bring down Ialdabaoth! " He boasted, spotting the other two and dashing at them.

He stopped suddenly and with a burst of his thrusters he dashed almost faster then the other pilots could see and appeared behind the two. Ialdabaoth matched Folkas movements, it left arm above its head in a straight line while the right was straight down and the two moved in a circular movement and glowed a bright azure blue. He brought his hand into his fighting stance. " **Kishin Soujuugeki! **"

With a set of fast punches two energy blasts roared towards the Huckebein on the left, flying into it. Everyone who saw the sight thought it was in ineffective attack that just looked deadly but quickly re-evalutated that thought as the machine bulged and its body bent back, the two blasts looking like twin dragons eating they're way out of the machine. The two energies flew out of a now fresh and heated hole in the machine leaving it to explode.

* * *

Magno stared at the destruction before the machine exploded as did everyone on the bridge. " I can see now why he was a general in that army. " B.C. said as everyone nodded in agreement. " It's amazing that he is so powerful ... But it's more impressive that he actually lost to someone. Truely he must have been a well experience fighters since a young age if hes this deadly. " The tanned skinned women agreed with her captain.

They turned to see Hibiki slowly making his way towards through the swarm of cube fighters to the main system in hopes to destroy it. " And it looks like despite whatever that young man said to the boy, he might not live to see the next day. " Magno said in a grim tone. " Yes and if he does, those two will turn the very world we know up side down. "

* * *

Hibiki saw his Sensei's battle and smirked at his strength. He was truely a powerful warrior as the tale he depicted. " Amazing! Amazing! Amazing! Mr Shura's Amazing! " Dita cheered from the sight of the attack. " Whoa ... Glad hes on our side. " Jura said, transfixed at the Crimson and white Shura war machine as its white mane flowed with every move it made. Meia on the other hand was thinking of the possible outcome should Taraak somehow convinced the brutally powerful but kind warrior side with them.

As the last enemy P.T. turned to face Folka it ditched it's rifle by tossing it aside to float harmlessly as it pulled out two beam sabers, understanding that it was pointless to try and destroy the raging war mech with a simple rifle. Folka smiled slightly at the challenge before charging avoid a swing from one beam saber and charged in, but dashed up to avoid the second swing.

While Folka was locked in combat with the Huckebein rogue, Hibiki continued to hack and slash his way through the large number of cubes towards the seed shaped ship. Seeing this, Folka knowing the young Taraakians cocky attitude and still being new to combat might be the end of him, like so many before him. " Hibiki fall back, rushing in blindly like that will get you killed! " Folka warned as he avoided another slash.

" It's fine Sensei, I can handel this! " Hibiki said, too blinded by his own arrogance to see that mass number of cube's charging at him from behind. Meia shook her head slightly as the younger of the two men ignored the one he called teacher, but spotted Dita's Dread following beside Hibikis Vanguard.

" Dita pull back. " She ordered the younger pilot. " There nothing to worry about Meia! Mr Alien and Mr Shura will pull us out of this situation somehow. " She said with confidence in the two. Folka growled. " Those idiots ... They'll get them selves killed. " He turned back to the Huckebein infront of him and found an opening in it's assualt. " Now your mine! " He shouted and with a swift jab, stunned the machine.

His fists began to glow blue and with a battle cry his fists flew at a blurring speed of azure, tearing the machine to shreads before thrusting his palm into its chest and knocking it away. He ignored the explosion and began to charge after Hibiki and Dita. As Hibiki was about to reach the enemy ship, a mass of cube fighters clung to him, working against his thrusters as he tried to reach out to the ship.

" Just ... A bit ... More... " He groaned, pushing his machine and his body to they're limits. " Just need more power... To make one last step... I cant lose here! " Orange small pillars rushed from the seed ship and towards the Vanguard, piercing through it as Dita rushed in when the he exploded. Meia turned away, knowing now it was a futil effort while Folka stopped dead cold. _I cant believe it I ... I let him down._ He was getting ready to dash in and finish the job Hibiki started but stopped as a warning sign popped up.

He look at the energy signals and grinned.

* * *

In the bridge Magno and the crew we're looking down in grief. " Well... Looks like its over. " B.C. nodded. " It's all up to Folka now. " Speaking of the devil, a screen popped up with a smiling Folka which confused them greatly. " I wouldn't count him out yet. " They looked at him with a further confused look until they saw a giant hand break through the pillars thats speared through the Vanguard.

The giant machine broke the pillars that surrounded it to pieces, it's armor blazing hot from the explosion. The machine was blue from head to chest and covered in thick armor plating and it's forearms had green slots at the wrist, the head unit which was white with a giant horn sticking out from where the forehead would be and on its back were two green crystals sticking out at a point.

The towering giant dashed through and buldozing it's way through the cube fighters, forcing its hands inside the jaws of the ship and pried it open. The crystals on its back slid down then over the shoulders and gave a soft hum as it glowed brightly before firing off twin beams, causing the ship to bulge before exploding as the energy shot straight through.

Folka whistled which everyone heard. " Well that sure as hell blew all the other combinations I've seen out of the water. " Magno and B.C. stared at the mystery machine. " Is this another weapon of the men? " B.C. let out a breath, still staring at the blue giant. " Or maybe this is a miracle... "

* * *

Hibiki was awakening, looking up to see the debris of the destroyed enemy ship. He smiled weakly in triumph. " I finally ... Made the final step. " He looked down to see his hand over another and tried to move only to find himself with someone in his lap. He looked down to see Dita, passed out and mumbling about aliens. _Is ... Is this the proof of my exsitence? Is this how I can protect the weak?_

Chapter End

* * *

E/N: And thats Chapter two. I finally finished it. I had to rewrite this two times because everything kept crapping out on me, epic failure in my computer lately. Anyway R/R I need to know if I did a good job or not, and I want good and bad critisim not Flames.

Also I am gonna go back and fix up the first chapter and prologue, I spotted some typos and I consider them eye sores in my hasty typing. Anyway until the next chapter See ya then!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everybody! Just here to bring you the new chapter of Folka's Awakening and glad I can finally update once more. I gotta say, I don't know if Folka was actually a General but he had a special mech and he was probably one of the stronger fighters in the army next to Fernando and Alkaid. Anyway I don't know if my regular scenes are quite up there but I like to think I captured the fighting scene well.

Also in case of any confusion, the Huckebein model's in Chapter 2 were the Mk II Mass production types.

Disclaimer: I have no claim to the Vandread series the right belong's to Takeshi Mori nor do I own SRW series, that right goes to Banpresto.

" Shinha! " Talking

_Shinha! Thought_

**" Shinha! " **Technique

_**Shinha! **_Paksis

Vandread First Stage: Folka's Awakening.

Chapter 3

* * *

A day after the battle between the unknown enemy and the space pirates, the crew began evaluate they're current situation. B.C. began to give her report on what she gathered. " Our ship has complete been integrated into the old section by the Paksis. The bridge, residential quarters and engine room have been covered in the crystal's making them unusable. Fortunately Reg Central and the Dread bays were undamaged and are currently cleaning up the mess and installing the new data base. " She said as a monitor behind her changed to the different scene's.

" The Paksis seems to have reached it's limit of growth, while the Bridge has ceased sliding and is currently above the ships Atrium. " As she continued her report the scenes changed from different parts of the ship covered in crystals from the Paksis progma's sudden take over of the ship. " Your reports Meia? " B.C. took a seat, letting Meia give her part of the report.

" Thank you Buzam. The three Dreads that went through the transformation due to the Paksis have become to large to store in the Dread bay, so we had them moved to the storage compartment on the mens side. When we made the modifications for the Dreads we learned that the ship hasn't been used for years and many of the wire's have eroded beyond use. "

" The main problem is our location. " B.C. said, activating a holographic map from the table in the meeting room. " From what we learned we're in a far off nebula from Mejere and calculated it would take two-hundred and seventy days to journey home. " Magno sighed at the news, fanning her self with a small fan due to the uncomfortable heat. " What did we do exactly that caused us to be swept to the other side of the Galaxy? " She looked to Meia.

" Any word on our enemy? " Meia looked a little unnerved from having learned little to nothing about the strange foes and the three P.T.'s they came across. " Uh, yes. At first I asked Ms Gasco to look over the Shuran warrior's machine data but the hatch wouldn't open. So I had to gather some volunteers to obtain the data from the wreckage. " Magno looked at Meia with a questioning look. " Why would you go through Folka's mech data? "

" Because during the fight he seemed to be in a state of rage at the sight of the enemy and showed me a diagram resembling the three we encountered. I figured he may have encountered these foes before and decided to look in on it. " Magno sighed. " Meia hes considered neutral party here, if we simply asked him to show us the data I'm sure he would knowing that it could better our chances of survival when we encounter more. "

Meia simply nodded but on the inside hated the idea of asking a man for anything believing just like almost all Mejerians that they were the enemy, even if they had nothing to do with the gender war. " Anyway, who did you get to volunteer? "

* * *

_How did I get suckered into this? _Gascogne cried mentally as Dita excitedly looked around, taking pictures of the wrecked fighters and mech's while babbling on about UFO's.

* * *

The bridge hand's were currently trying to fight off the heat while staying on guard. Amarone looked to Ezra. " How are you doing? " Ezra looked up, panting lightly from the heat. " Oh I'm fine. Just wish it was a little cooler. " At the Belvedere sighed looking down at her counsel and contacting the engineers down in the Paksis reactor room. " It's eighty-two degrees up here! " She whined. " Stop complaining and endure it, it's eighty-six down here. " Said one of the Engineers as the one to the left looked to here. " Still not getting a response, are you having any luck Parfet? "

The head engineer was currently on a hover platform within the Paksis room itself, wearing one of the protective space suits as she examined the energy source. " This system ancient, it's gotta be a prototype which would explain all the problems we are having. " She said but before the engineer could respond she turned when she heard a call for help from one of her comrades. The women that called was currently struggling to keep Pyoro still as he did not like being used as a link between the Paksis.

" Come on stop moving, how can we download the Data if you make it impossible! " She shouted as she kept trying to restrain the small Navi bot.

* * *

Paiway was sitting at the edge of a construction elevator, a rope firmly tied around her waist as she monologged out loud while writing in her journal about the resent turn of events of the Magno pirates. " Paiway, if you have nothing to do the help out! " Said a crew member going over inventory to make sure everything was in order as it was moved. " I am doing something. " The young girl said without looking at the older women.

" Hey wait up! " Barnette shouted getting on the elevator with Jura not far behind her. They dropped they're bags while looking at the young nurse. " Fooling around again I see. " Barnette said as Paiway just put her hand inside her frog back pack and talking in a deeper voice while moving the mouth. " Barnette and Jura sure have a lot of stuff. " She then looked to the little puppet. " I'm glad are rooms are fine so we dont have to move, Ribbit. "

The two scowled down at the girl until Barnette noticed the rope around her waist. " Hey Paiway whats that for? " She asked as the young girl smiled. " This elevators only temporary, if you fall off your on your own. Well see you later. " She giggled and waved as she was lifted off the platform by some one pulling the rope. Leaving behind two worried female dread pilots.

* * *

A feed was being shown in the meeting room about the four men, three of which were lacking any clothes and being sprayed with water and the only one not completely stripped down was Folka. When they tried to get him to remove his jump suit he made it clear that first one to try it would be unconscious for a long while, weapons be damned. So now he sat in a lotus style his hands together with fingers interlocked and thumbs touching, wearing his normal clothes minus the belted jacket, boots and bracers, being sprayed with ice cold water.

" So these three are the only ones who did not get put into an escape pod. " She said eying the three Taraak born males. " Yes we'll have to rely on them for now until we understand all the systems on this ship. But I believe Folka will give his support at least for now. " Magno agreed on the subject of Folka joining of his own free will and not having to be treated like the other three, since he was technically outside the war so he would not attack anyone unless provoked into defending himself.

* * *

Bart sat on top one of the crates within the brig, talking his mouth off like there was no tomorrow, while Folka sat with his back against another box and Hibiki near by while Duelo sat in the middle. " But I preservered because I knew as a soldier of Taraak it would fall to me to retake the ship. And now fate has given me three comrades to help in my plan. "

Hibiki and Folka for the most part ignored the blond Helms man, Hibiki deep in thought while Folka was in a meditative state while Duelo was partly listening he was just studying his surroundings and the Shuran warrior, wondering though similar how different was his body from a normal humans. Bart leapt off the box and sat near Hibiki. " What the heck happened back there? " He asked the young rookie pilot.

" Who made your Vanguard and why did it combine with a Mejerian fighter? " Hibiki gave the blond an angry stare. " How the hell should I know, and forget that I'm gonna pay you back for elbowing me in the gut! " Bart put his hands up in defense. " Don't get so hasty, I was just looking out for you that's all. " The youngest of the Taraakian group snorted at the excuse. " You talk to much. "

" Hes just worried. " Duelo said, getting the attention of the two Taraakians. " Hes simply trying to divert his mind from the problem at hand with conversation. " Bart looked the the long haired Brunette. " That's impressive, your really sharp no wonder your one of the elite's. So what do you think, with my superior negotiation skills, your swift mind and they're machine's we can take the ship back from those women! " Folka snorted. " Already your plan has some major holes. "

The blond haired schemer looked at Folka in confusion. " How so? " The red head looked at him with dull eyes. " For one thing I'm not part of your war so there is no ' machines ' in that plan, besides apart from a few incidents I see no reason to truly take action against these women. Second even with those listed skills you still can't take the ship from the women due to superior numbers. Even with the greatest weapon and the most powerful warrior, superior numbers will always triumph if they are relentless. And... "

" And? " Bart asked. " The women are standing right behind you. " Bart jumped up and turned to see B.C. with a few women guards again staring down at him. " So care to repeat that plan or would you rather come with me? " She asked and he looked at the group with a nervous smile. " Sure, be glad to a-as long as it's of a social nature. "

* * *

" As you can see, the ship looks more like a giant factory then a space ship. " Gascogne you said, a camera in her suit showing what she see's with a smaller screen showing her face. " Wow Ms Gasco look at that! " The camera showed Dita taking pictures of the destroyed ship, while taking in the sights of the remains of its interior.

" Have you found anything substantial yet? " Magno asked. " We're looking through the ships Database right now but its pretty hefty Captain. " Suddenly Dita popped up from below Gascogne's sight and in front of her, surprising the Reg leader. " Hey Ms Gasco, can I look around? " Gascogne scowled and flicked the girls forehead part of her helmet. " Absolutely not! We still have work to do. " Dita was pushed back from the light tap. " Help! I can't stop! "

Magno chuckled at the sight, until she got a communication from Buzam. " Yes B.C.? " The tanned girls voice sounded through the device. " I brought our helms man. " Magno nodded. " Alright, Gascogne I leave this operation to you. " With a nod from the Reg division leader they ended the meeting and Magno's chair moved back as a door opened, the seat rotated around as it descended before arriving at her station.

Bart stared at Magno nervously, wondering what need she had of him. " You wanted to see me captain? " She nodded. " Yes. " She pointed towards the platform where the ships control was. " I want to know how you made it work, for some reason it refuses to work for us. " He gritted his teeth nervously as he thought of an answer. He thought up a plan and smiled. " Well of course I should, given the situation. " He raised his arms, flexing the cuffs which B.C. removed for him.

Rubbing his wrists lightly, he began to walk to the platform. " Now given that this is a man's ship. " He turned to face them while walking backwards. " It means only a man can operate it, which is very fortunate for you that I'm here. " He said, making sure to ensure that he is in disposable to the pirate crew's survival. While he was in the middle of his explanation he never noticed the pool within the platform reach out and grab his leg. " In fact you could say I was indispensable-Gah! "

With a bright flash he was pulled into the mysterious liquid. Magno sighed, narrowing her eyes at the platform. " I will never understand this system... "

* * *

" Uh ... Ok. " Bart said looking around before he heard a noise, looking around the sphere shape that was the ships main control system. Without warning it turned and blasted off in an unknown direction. From the sudden jump the ship rocked, knocking everyone who was standing off balance and while sending anything not tied down scattering in several directions such as Jura and Barnette experienced first hand.

Everyone on the bridge braced themselves in they're seats while B.C. struggled to keep from falling over. " Whats happening now? " Belvedere looked over her terminal. " The system suddenly booted up! " Amarone started typing into her counsel after steadying herself. " Projecting current destination! " Magno looked at Bart, slightly angry at the blonds goof up. " What did you do now? "

" G-give me a minute. " He began looking around, trying to reverse the sudden actions of the ship.

* * *

In the debris field, Gascogne and Dita were oblivious to the fact that there ship just took off without them. Gascogne seized a floppy from a small machine as it finished collecting data from the wrecked ship. " Alright I got the data. " She said over the com but didn't recieve a response. " Anyone there? " Dita looked over at her question confused.

* * *

" Ms Gasco, Dita if you can hear me please respond. " Ezra was trying to get in contact with the two stranded women, her face flushed lightly while she panted heavily. When no one heard a response Buzam turned to Belvedere. " Release the markers, so we don't lose them. " As Belvedere followed the order everyone heard a thump and turned to see Ezra passed out over her terminal, he skin drenched with sweat and her face flushed brighter as her pants became heavier.

* * *

" Grandpa... " Hibiki whispered as he awoke only widen his eyes waking to see Duelo had his forehead pressed against his own to which the young Taraakian pushed him off. " What the hell are you doing? " Hibiki shouted, glaring at the stoic doctor. " I'm fine doc, I'm not sick or anything. " Duelo looked at Hibiki in doubt. " Other then you were mumbling in your sleep, so who's Grandpa? " Hibiki looked away. " Hes the one who raised me since I was young. "

Duelo stared at the mechanic turned pilot. " I find it hard to believe that someone of the first generation would have something to do with you. " Folka through all this remained quiet, sitting on a box this time but in a meditative state once again. " Your Duelo, correct? " The three heard and Hibiki and Duelo looked up to see B.C. staring at them. " I need you to come with me, unless your busy. " Duelo nodded his head and stood.

* * *

In the reactor room, Parfet had arrived from getting a closer analysis of the Paksis Progma to check and see how everything was going. When she didn't hear good news she told them to try they're best then turning to see Pyoro on its side, rocking back and forth while muttering ' sick ' after every few beeps.

While at the med bay Duelo and B.C. had arrived to see Ezra in one of the medical beds where he was informed of her running a high temperature. Being the ever perceptive person, he probed Buzam for information on Mejere's advanced technology to which she replied that less then ten-percent of the ships machines were online with the medical equipment being of the ninety-percent still offline. He agreed to diagnose and treat her.

* * *

" What do you see Dita? " Gascogne asked the young woman as she looked through a hand held telescope. " I don't see the ship, only markers. " Gascogne frowned in thought. " Well something must have happened. Are work is done none the less, let's go. " When the two began to move towards Dita's Dread, Gascogne spotted something out of the corner of her eye but was to late to react in time.

* * *

The Mejerian crew was currently trying to reign in control of the ship with little success as it made it's way towards large cloud's of gases. " Scanners picking up a Nebula ahead of us. " Amarone said from her terminal while Belvedere said in worry about the crew being unable to re-take control of the ship. " The problems just keep on stacking up... " Magno commented to herself, a pack of ice on her head when she found her little fan not doing the job.

She looked up as a screen popped up. " The Dread platforms are offline, we're unable to retrieve Dita and Ms Gasco. " Meia informed while another screen with Barnette and Jura behind her popped up. " Jura and me have been trapped in the elevator for hours! " Bart yelped as he zoomed in on the Blizzard storm that was the nebula. " Ah stop! How do I turn around? " With yell the ship plunged into the cloud of ice.

* * *

Duelo was currently checking up on Ezra, the unconscious bridge hand was panting less and her face less flush then when she arrived. The doctor was using a device using a more advanced and smaller version of sonic graph, he ran it over the woman's stomach where it flashed blue before suddenly switching to red. He looked up at a small screen projecting from the bed and displaying the woman's organ the power went down and so did the view of whatever was causing the bridge hands illness.

Without even batting an eye his hand lashed out and snatched the communicator from the female to his right, ignoring her glare as he activated the device. " Engineering there's a patient I'm working on and need power to the sick bay. " He heard a growl of frustration over the small device. " I would be glad to but I'm having a problem here since I cant read mens language! " Duelo looked to B.C. out of the corner of his eyes. " I could help you if I was there. "

B.C. smiled smugly. " Go right ahead. " He nodded and stood up. He walked down a series of hallways before stepping onto an elevator where it took him to the reactor room. He ignored the cry of alarm from one of the engineers as Parfet turned and called him over. " I've been trying to study the status of the Paksis, but there's nothing we can do if we can't read the data. " Duelo looked over the small navi bot as streams of code ran across it's screen like face. " What are you trying to do exactly? " Parfet looked at him, her face showing deep thought. " I don't know how and I don't have an explanation as to why but the Paksis and this guys wave lengths are linked. So I thought he could be used as a sensor but I can understand the display.

" I See... " He walked over and began to type into Pyoro's display. " It appears some impurities are spreading within the main engine room, probably due to the sudden changes." Parfet thought over his words with worry. " From what we learned the system was designed to tap into the crystal and collect energy from its growth, but... " She said, going quiet in thought over the reaction of the sentient crystal when Duelo looked at the pigtailed engineer. " It's possible that its reacting from the fusion of the two ships. " Parfet nodded in agreement. " Do you think you can correct it. "

The young engineer's request confused him, he knew nothing of a ships mechanic's since he studied the human body... Or at least a males human body. " I'm sorry but I'm a doctor not an engineer, I know nothing of how a ship works or what it takes to repair it. " Parfet pouted in slight anger at the Taraakian doctor. " What excuse is that? Anything that moves is alive, that's what I believe. And Isn't it a doctors duty to help all living thing's right? " Duelo looked at her surprised by her words before lazily smiling. " You have a very interesting perspective. "

* * *

The engines finally died down as the ship came to stop, resting within the frozen storm of ice known as a nebula. Magno began to believe that although within the nebula they might now be able to regain control of the ship when she was given the news that the ship was beginning to transform again. While back within the reactor room, they were studing the data of the ship from Pyoro's display when the machine wobbled before detaching the cables it was attached to and steam rising from between it's arm section.

It was then that they discovered the ship was eliminating all of it's impurities, like a living life form when it had an illness and it's body reacting to fight it off.

* * *

Magno was currently trying to get her fan working again since it shut down with the ship suddenly stopping in the nebula, when she looked up as B.C.'s face appeared in a screen. " Captain I have a suggestion. " When she saw the aged pirate nod she carried on. " Our investigation discovered that the male Vanguard and The P.T. unit should be able to launch. With your permission I would like to send the man out with Folka as supervision to search for Dita and Gascogne. " Magno looked on in thought. " Thats not a bad idea. By the way, what are you doing in the men's section of the ship? " Magno asked, curious as to why Buzam would be in that section of the ship with little reason to be there.

" Just fulfilling my duty as your first mate Captain. " She closed the screen and began to walk over to the cell holding to only two men left.

* * *

Dita was trying to cut Gascogne free from her prison of strange pillars using the laser but to no avail. Gascogne told her to return to the ship since they're task was complete but Dita refused to leave her behind till the Reg central leader told her she would also be getting help. With a nod the young Dread pilot went to her fighter, when several cube fighters that survived the combined onslaught from the last battle to chase after her while one remained behind.

* * *

" Hoooootttttt~! " Hibiki moaned, wearing nothing but a loin cloth and his clothes stacked under his head like a pillow. He turned to see his Sensei sitting exactly where he was still in a meditative state, his Jacket and boots off but his jump suit remained in place. " How can you stand this heat like that Sensei? " He asked in annoyance at the older red head. " You have to train your body to endure even the most extreme conditions ... Though this is no where near as hot as sitting in a desert. " Hibiki nodded at that, more impressed with his Sensei's self discipline. Hibiki turned to look and see Buzam alone this time standing outside the cell.

" So it's our turn to go with you huh? " The tanned woman smiled her usual smile. " Interesting outfit and no, I came to ask you a favor. " Hibiki looked at her with a questioning glance. " A favor huh? " She nodded. " We left two crew member behind, I would like you two to help us get them back. " Hibiki smirked smugly and looked away. " And why should we help you hu- " He was cut off as a boot made impact with his face and sprung up to see it was Folka's left boot. " Sensei? What was that for? " Folka looked down at Hibiki in disappointment, standing up and folding his jacket under his arm. " Did you forget what I taught you yesterday before that fight? "

Hibiki looked up in embarrassment before shaking his head. " Then? What do you say? " Hibiki sighed, swallowing his pride and looking back to Buzam. " Alright I'll help you but I'm not going to help you again. I'm done giving into your threats! " He grunted in pain as another boot made contact with his skull and held his head in pain. " Would you stop throwing your boot's at me Sensei! " Folka smirked. " I'm gonna have to anyway since I just threw the other one. " B.C. chuckled at the two's antics before unlocking the bars.

* * *

" The Intake and Out-take ratio's are off. " Duelo said, observing the Paksis while trying to help come up with a solution to the current dilemma " There aren't enough link routes to balance it out. " Duelo looked to the you engineer leader. " And the current ones can't handle the stress. " Parfet looked to the doctor, not looking to happy with his statement. " Don't say that, it sounds like your giving up to easily! There has to be an answer! " Duelo stared at her before looking down in thought, his hand cupping his chin.

His eyes widened as an idea came to mind. The ship was acting like a human body, the sudden heat going through out the ship was a fever which would explain it flying into the nebula, to cool itself to combat the heat and stop the entire system from overheating while the link routes acted like arteries which transferred white blood cells to where it's needed. But in this case it's transferring power to the built up impurities. With this gathered thought he looked to Parfet. " What about a bypass? When an artery is clogged up we create a different root for the blood to travel. " The young engineer smiled as her right hand balled up and was firmly placed in her left.

" That's a great idea! You know you would make a great engineer! " She lightly patted his shoulder before walking off to give orders to her crew members while Duelo looked down at his shoulder, lightly placing his hand where she touched in curiosity at the warmth of her gloved hand.

* * *

While the engineer's were working to repair the ship, Amarone looked to see something large move across the monitor towards the ship. " Captain a large asteroid shaped ball of ice is on a collision course with the ship. " Magno sighed. _And the good news keeps on coming_ She thought sourly. " Hey did you hear that? Do something! " They all had looks of worry on there voice when Bart screamed for help.

* * *

Gascogne was observing the few cubes re-activating and giving chase to Dita while she remained trapped within her pillar like prison. " These things can regenerate even under these conditions? " She question in slight astonishment. She snapped out of her thoughts by movement and turned her body as much as she could to see one of the cube fighters moving towards her. " Well.. Guess I know what you want for dinner. " She joked lightly as she stared the machine down in fear.

Dita was avoiding the shots from the cubes chasing her as best as she could but was having little success. " I hate it when Aliens don't know when to stop! " She cried but stopped when she looked down at her radar to see two unknown units moving towards her. " From the front to? " She was knocked forward from a blast, causing her to fire her weapons by accident at what ever was coming at her.

While at the same time, Folka and Hibiki were heading towards her. " Why are you wearing that suit Sensei? " Hibiki asked, looking to see his teacher wearing a red and white space suit with a helmet resembling those of the ATX members when they took part in space combat. Folka had chose to keep his Jacket and boots off and store them in a compartment within his P.T. unit and dawned the suit figuring someone would have to either ride with him. " Because this is a rescue mission, I rather not die in the vacuum of space due to not wearing a suit when I have to open the hatch. " Hibiki nodded but looked up to see a glint. " Hibiki move! " The young Taraakian was surprised at Folka's order but followed them as he and the red head dashed to the sides and avoided the blue energy bolt.

He growled and looked forward to see Dita's ship heading towards them. Dita opened her eyes and saw the two machines heading towards her, while ignoring Hibiki's shouts of anger. " Is that anyway to thank us for coming to get you? " Her eyes brightened and picked up speed towards him. _The alien. _" You came all this way to save me, you must be a good alien. " She continued to charge at him while Hibiki began to panic. " N-no stay away, Sensei help! " Folka shook his head at the two. " She's your crush you talk to her. " Hibiki's eyes bulged, not understanding what he meant but blushed slightly at the comment none the less. " What do you mean by that? " The conversation died when Dita's dread made contact with his and merged.

The young Mejerian looked at the new controls and cockpit before her in wonder and excitement. " Wow, what iss all this? " She asked while Hibiki tried to adjust to the unfamiliar wait and feeling when she moved. She turned to face him still keeping her bright smile. " By the way, I never stopped believing that you would come help me. " Hibiki snorted and looked away in his normal manner. " I didn't come to help you... I just came looking for you. " She smiled wider not fooled by his act. " Well thank you. " A screen popped up with Folka looking at the two teens with a small smile. " Well now that we're all re-acquainted I leave the cube's to you while I go pick up the other one. "

" Roger, Mr Shura! " Dita said in excitedly while Hibiki nodded. " Gotcha Sensei. " Folka sighed. _Why do I have to have nicknames... Whats wrong with my name huh? _He dashed past the cube fighters as Dita and Hibiki began to combat the small fighters with ease. While back with Gascogne the cube fighter was cutting through the pillars quickly and efficiently while the Reg Central leader looked in, unable to help how impressive it took to it's task... Even if she was said task. " You know you guys work pretty well, we could use some workers like you. " When it cut away at the last obstacle a smaller claw extended from it's larger one and began to move towards her.

" So it's my turn huh? " She grunted in fear as the claw closed in. Right when it was upon her helmet a red metallic hand reached out and crushed the cube fighter and knocked it away. She looked to see the crimson fighter she was trying to open the hatch of earlier and speaking of it, the hatch opened up and a red suit clad person climbed out. " You alright? " The was voice was deep, the voice of a male and as the person got closer she got a better look through his helmet and saw the red headed fighter her crew took prisoner. " Yeah fine though I wish you got here sooner but I'm not complaining. " He nodded. " Can you move enough to get out? " She squirmed a bit and found she was loose enough to escape her confines and nodded. She began to try and move out with some help from Folka and followed him into the machine.

He opened a screen to show Dita and Hibiki combined into that blue giant. " Hibiki, Dita I picked her up, returning to the ship. " He closed the screen and began to head back to the pirates ship, removing his helmet. " Hey. " He turned to the tall woman. " My name is Gascogne. " He nodded. " Alright, Gascogne. " She smiled at him for saying her full name instead of Ms Gasco. _Looks like he and I might get along just fine.._

* * *

Parfet, Duelo and everyone in the reactor room, trying to secure as many routes for the Paksis to get energy to travel through. " We've managed to secure thirty-six bypasses, how is everything on your end? " Parfet asked looking at the doctor as he used a saudering iron to melt some wire's together in Pyoro's system. " I've done all I can here, we have to make due with what we have. " Parfet shook her head as she continued to type in a counsel furiously. " No, we'll throw off the balance if there aren't enough detours. " Duelo looked back at the engineer leader. " Do you know what doctors due in this kind of situation? " She looked up as he smiled. " We believe in our patients will to live. " She nodded her head.

Up in the bridge the crew members watched in worry as the mass of ice continued to head towards them. " The Paksis is unresponsive, we have no control! " Belvedere shouted as she continued to observe her console of the ships status. " Distance is twelve thousand and closing! " Magno grunted as things looked bleak until her fan came to life and blowing air furiously while Belvedere's console showed the Paksis power was online. " The system's back online! "

In the Reactor room, Pyoro rebooted and stood at attention as wires flew from his exterior form. " I'm back online and ready for duty! " Parfet smiled and put her hand in the Doctor standing next to her. " Are we good or what? " He humphed but continued to stare at her.

Magno stood from her chair. " Hard to starboard thirty degrees! " She ordered but Bart was to taken up in his cowardice terror. " Please lord no! " He squealed and put his arms up in fear but moved his arms down when the ball of ica exploded and saw the Vanguard and Dread Combined machine floating, it's shoulder mounted blasters retracting back to there position. " So he saves the day again... " The blond said in envy as he looked at the blue giant in dis interest.

Hibiki sighed, his skin slightly paled as he rested against his seat. " Why do I feel so tired? " He asked as a screen popped up showing Folka and Gascogne looking at the two. " You ok Hibiki? You look like you just fought off an army of cube. " He asked slightly worried that those few cubes he left him and Dita to fight might have been to much for the young man's stamina, he saw Dita look at him and Gascogne with a big smile. " See Ms Gasco I told you it was amazing! " She began to bounce a bit in the seat which caused Folka to blush and look away while Gascogne looked at her in annoyance. " Yeah that's great and all so now can we land back in the ship? "

She looked back to the Red headed Shuran and saw his face was blushing almost as crimson as his machine. _Whats the matter with him? _Folka just sat down and rubbed his temples. _Now I see what Excellen meant when she said dry humping... Either I die in battle with this crew or from the large amounts of innuendo and go crazy. Either way it __**Won't**__ be pretty_ He took a deep breathe and began to direct his machine into the hangar.

* * *

After the captain gave her speech and although the crew didn't enjoy the thought of working with men the followed the order's of there captain none the less. Soon after Duelo finished his examination of Ezra he discovered she had a parasite but being inept about the female anatomy he was interested to learn that the rumors about women being able to reproduce through special organs that was unknown to the men were true when she announced her pregnancy.

Soon the men were released from they're cells and were free to call them they're ' rooms ' since there was no other place for them. Hibiki was setting up his bed when Folka came up to him. " Hibiki I need to talk to you about you being my student, since you keep calling me Sensei and I claimed responsibility for your growth as a pilot. " Hibiki smiled and stood up, grinning as he put his hands behind his head. " Sure Sensei, what are you going to teach me first? " Folka shook his head at the young beginners enthusiasm with a smirk. " First we got some things to take care of so follow me. " Hibiki nodded and followed his Sensei, eager to see what he would learn.

* * *

" Jura... When do you think someones gonna come get us? " Barnette asked holding up a pile of clothes and weaponry with Jura next to her. " Someone, please help! " She called when the elevator began to move. " Oh finally, thank yo- " Barnette and Jura started but stopped when they saw it was The red headed pilot and the Young Taraakian who helped them. "What do you two think your doing? Why are you out of your cell's? " Barnette growled at the two in anger as Folka sighed and Hibiki gave them a scowl but kept his tongue in check, taking Folka's lecture's to heart. " Due to the recent events it looks like we've been inducted into the crew to better our chances of survival. "

The Mejerian duo looked at him in surprise at his words. " Anyway just came to help you out when I heard one of you calling for help." He said turning and walking away. " Come on Hibiki, we have something to do. " Hibiki turned to the Shuran fighter. " Coming Sensei. " He soon followed, leaving the two bewildered women behind until Barnette glared at the two believing there kindness to be an act while Jura continued to stare at the two. " I guess we should thank them. " Barnette looked to Jura in confusion. " Why? They could just be trying to get us to lower our guard! " Jura looked to her friend. " Barnette from what I understand the one we found aboard the ship is not only from a different planet but a different time, he doesn't know anythng about our war with the men of Taraak. And the young one from that last battle didn't seem to know how to fight. "

" But hes gonna be learning _From _the outsider, how do we know he wont use what he learns against us? " Jura looked to her friend before looking to where the two left. _He doesn't seem like the type to teach someone to fight like that and not teach discipline._ She thought before going to pick up her clothes and other thrown about items that were packed.

* * *

Hibiki didn't understand what his Sensei was doing, first they went to his machine and gathered small bags stored in special compartments within the cockpit before going to the ships atrium and setting them down in the denser section of the tree's. He looked up as Folka got his attention. " Alright, first off I would like to say Hibiki is although your untrained you handeled your first fight well. " Hibiki smirked at the praise but stopped as Folka's eyes hardened. " But you ran in blindly and almost cost you and anothers life, that is going to have to change! " Hibiki looked at the Shuran warrior as he said that, looking down in shame. " Which is why starting tomorrow I want you here at Five-thrity in the morning sharp, I will not allow tardiness and I demand obedience when I begin to train you. "

Hibiki's eyes brightened up. " You got it Sensei, I promise I won't be late! " He turn and ran back to his room/cell while Folka chuckled, wondering how long that look would last tomorrow when Hibiki would run straight into the brick wall that was Folka's training regiment.

Chapter End

* * *

E/N: And that's chapter 3, finally out of the beginning and into the opening where I can hopefully cut loose. This chapter took me a bit to do not because it needed planning but because I was planning out the next 4 chapters fight scenes, key discussion scenes, and which P.T. will appear in order. I will say that I wont use ALL the different machine from the SRW series because that is way to many to research and I prefer the Huckebein series since I consider it a more versatile unit.

Anyway what will be appearing and what wont will be a surprise. Also the Red eyes in the beginning are probably an obvious twist but they wont make a true appearance till Season two so don't go jumping off the walls if you see a pair of red eyes come up this early in the story.

As I said there will be some OOC possibilities but hopefully this is still a good enough read for you all.

And news update on my Computer, my uncle came last week and got it working but Vista's decided to be a butt pirate and become unregistered due to lack of use so hes coming again tomorrow to give me a key that should work. This paragraph I dedicate to him for taking time out of his precious schedule with work and loved ones to help me.

Well R/R please and I like constructive criticism not flames.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's chapter 4 for your enjoyment.

Disclaimer: I have no claim to the Vandread series the right belongs to Takeshi Mori nor do I own SRW series, that right goes to Banpresto.

" Shinha! " Talking

_Shinha! Thought_

**" Shinha! " **Technique

_**Shinha! **_Paksis

Vandread First Stage: Folka's Awakening.

Chapter 4

* * *

It has been two weeks since the men were inducted into the female crew. Hibiki was currently resting against the trunk of a tree in the atrium, panting after completing the days training. His hands were covered in training tape which were stained with blood while his clothes where folded neatly next to the tree and he was wearing a jump suit similar to Folka, the red head gave to him the day he began to train. As he sat up he looked over to Folka who was finishing up his last set for the day as he continued to punch one of the trees with all his might and recalled his first day of training under Folka's guidance.

* * *

_Flashback_

_ Hibiki awoke at Five-thirty sharp like Folka told him and began to do his morning routine and then headed over to the atrium where he found Folka already stretching. He ran over to where the red heat sat, loosening his limbs so as to not pull a muscle. " Alright Sensei I'm here, and not a second late what are you gonna teach me first? " Hibiki said with excitement in his voice, eager to learn as much as he could from the experienced warrior. Folka turned to the young Taraakian pilot and stood, going over to one of the bags he had brought from his machine the previous day which sat next to what looked like a pillow on top of a folded blanket._

_He asked his Sensei the previous day why he wasn't going to the mens quarters with him when they arrived at the atrium but Folka said he just preferred sleeping under trees since it reminded him of when he was around Hibiki's age. Hibiki wanted to ask him about what he meant but he simply told him to get his rest because he would need it for tomorrow, he nodded and headed to his room deciding to ask him the next day while they trained and now that he found his opportunity he looked to the Shuran fighter. " Hey Sensei abou- " He stopped when Folka stood up and tossed him a jump suit. _

_Hibiki caught it and looked down at the clothing and looked back up to Folka. " You should change in to that, it will handle the training better then your clothes. " Hibiki nodded and went behind a tree and came back a few minutes later with his normal outfit folded under his arms. He took a moment to look at himself and saw that the suit resembled the Shuran warriors a great deal and where sleeve-less like his, he stretched out to get a feel for the form fitting suit and found it was actually easier to move around in then it looked and the material was thicker and more finely stitched together so it wouldn't tear as easily._

_He was snapped out of his observations when Folka called his attention. " Alright, since this is your first day we'll go light. I want you to do twenty laps around the atrium. " Hibiki eyes widened. " That's light? This place is huge, It will take me an hour to do that! " Folka crossed his arms at the young man. " Well you better hop to it then if your gonna make it to breakfast in the next three to four hours. " Hibiki sighed and began to run the laps. He was done in half an hour and was panting heavily and dripping with sweat but looked up when Folka came up to him. " Alright, you get a five minute break to stretch out. When your five minutes are up I want you to do one hundred jumping jack, sit ups, push ups, pull ups on one of the branches and then one hundred squats. " Hibiki stared at the older red hear in shock as he turned away and began to jog off the same path Hibiki did earlier._

_Hibiki grunted as he stretched like Folka was earlier and soon began the workout Folka told him to do. He grunted as his muscles burned through out each set until he was finally done, laying on his back having finished an hour later. He never noticed that Folka had finished his laps around the atrium and started to do the same set but of a different amount when Hibiki was half way through his set. When Folka finished his set, giving the young pilot a thirty minute brake he walked over to the young man and gave him a canteen full of water. " Here you need to rehydrate. " Within a blink of an eye Hibiki began to drink from the container greedily but coughed from drinking to fast._

_Folka shook his head. " You should drink slower, drink to fast and you'll cramp up. " Hibiki nodded and began to drink slower before sitting up and saw Folka taping up his hands to mid fore-arms. When the red head finished this he tossed the tape to Hibiki who caught it in his right hand, still holding onto the canteen. " This is gonna be the last set, tape up your hands and stand up. " Hibiki nodded and began to do as his Sensei instructed and stood up. " Alright I'm gonna tell you now this will hurt but it will benefit you in the long run. Do as I do. " The young man nodded and watched as Folka went up to a tree and Began to punch it's trunk over and over, moving at a steady rhythm. He looked back to the young Taraakian. " I want you to do this one hundred times with both hands and then another set of hundred with your legs. " He then turned to the tree again and began to round house kick the trunk._

_He stopped and looked to Hibiki. " You understand? " Hibiki nodded and stood up going to a tree, he was about to punch but was stopped as Folka came up to him. " Hibiki that punch you were about to throw would have broken your hand. You don't punch with your entire hand. " He held up his right hand and formed it into a fist, pointing to his index and middle finger knuckle. " You punch with these two knuckles, they take most of the impact without damaging your hand. " He nodded and turned back to the tree, he cocked his fist and punched the tree and immediately drew it back clutching his wrist in pain._

_He then stared at Folka flexing his hand. " Sensei whats the point of this? " Folka chuckled lightly. " I kinda had that reaction too from the guy who taught me this. The point of this exercise is to break down your knuckles so that when the bone's heal they'll be thicker and stronger and add a little more force behind your punches. " Hibiki stared at the fighter in disbelief at his words before looking back to the tree. He turned and then punched again grunting and ignoring the pain, slowly getting a rhythm with his strikes while making sure to punch with his front two knuckles to avoid breaking his hand._

_When he was thankfully done with his hands he began to do his leg sets and found it even more painful to his shins then he did with his knuckles but once again fought through the pain to finish his final set. When he was done he turned and rested against the tree he was pounding away at and looked down to see his knuckles slightly bloodied through the cloth. He closed his eyes and slowly started to catch his breath while Folka finished his set soon after. Folka sat down, taking a deep breath before looking to Hibiki and telling him they were done for today while informing him the last two sets they did will only be done within the next two days to give his hands time to heal._

_Hibiki nodded and stood up once he was told they were done for the day. When he woke up the next day he found it almost impossible to get out of bed from his muscles being so sore but got up once Folka came to help him the next day. He was glad to hear that every other day they would only be doing meditation's and training to help his combat via the simulators aboard the ship._

_Flashback end_

* * *

When Folka finished up his set he sat down and took a swig from his canteen and took a look at the clock he kept nearby to see that it was eight-thirty. " Looks like we finished thirty minutes earlier then normal Hibiki. Which means we can actually be on time for Breakfast. " Hibiki smiled finally being able to get to his food rations earlier then the norm for the day and stood up. " Alright, thanks again for taking me as your student Sensei. " Hibiki bowed, slightly shaking from his sore muscles. " Not a problem Hibiki just remember that if we keep this pace up in a months time I can teach you how to properly defend yourself outside your Vanguard so keep up the good work. " Hibiki nodded and headed off to the mens showers with his clothes beneath his arm.

Folka stretched and stood up and went to his clothes but stopped and looked down to his bags and clothing. " Why do I get the feeling I forgot to teach him something... " Poor Folka would soon realize what he forgot and it would feel like someone smacked him with a frying pan.

* * *

In the womens restroom, Belvedere and another women where discussing about a new rumor involving a tube between a mans legs and Dita being present at the time over heard there discussion. As far as she knew such a thing was not present to women so decided to investigate for herself and made her way to the mens section of the ship.

Hibiki sighed as he exited the shower's, dressed and toweling off his hair. He smiled and was about to head to his room to get some of the pellet rations men used when he felt the call of nature and walked into one of the stalls. He began to undo his pants when noticed something red in his eye sight and saw Dita staring up at him, her eyes full of curiosity as she smiled. He glared down at the bubbly red head, re-tying his pants and picking her up. " Get out of here dammit! " A door with ' Men ' written on a piece of paper slid open as Hibiki dropped Dita outside while the young woman looked up.

" Why can't I watch Mr Alien? " She asked, not understanding why he reacted the way he did. " How am I suppose to go when your watching? " He closed the door, going back to his business. Dita pouted at being denied an answer to her curiosity but looked to the sounds of approaching foot steps. She saw Folka approaching, his jacket and what looked like another jump suit under his arm. He stopped when he saw the young woman sitting on the ground. " Dita? What are you doing here? "

Dita stood and looked up to the Shuran warrior. " Oh, hi Mr Shura. I heard a rumor of men having something between there legs and was curious so I thought Mr Alien show me if it was true. " Folka didn't need to think about what she was talking about, he blushed slightly as the young girl looked at him. _Please don't ask me what I think your gonna ask. _" Mr Shura can you please tell me what it is? " She asked, putting her hands together and looking up at the older man in curiosity. _Come on, I am not a sex ed teacher! _" Sorry Dita, maybe next time. " With that he stepped past the girl before she could say another word and went into the mens showers.

Folka sighed and looked up to see Hibiki standing near the door. " Is that crazy girl gone yet? " The Shuran fighter looked at his student. " Hibiki shes not crazy, shes just curious. This is the first time any of these women came into contact with men like this. Don't get mad at Dita and try to understand she just wants to know as much as she can about us. " _And more important to her attention and curiosity, you._

Hibiki frowned. " Whatever, just wish she was less annoying is all. " He opened the door and found Dita to be no where in sight and began to walk to his room, leaving Folka to make his way into the shower. " I'll admit it is annoying how she lets her curiosity and her desire to help and understand get the best of her. But this is how things start out I guess. "

* * *

Parfet and Pyoro where going about the ship, collecting possible names for the ship and offering up a prize of one year of food certificates of some restaurant back on Mejere. Jura and Barnette passing by heard this and Jura entered the name Luxury night for the ship.

While in the med bay, Duelo was examining Ezra finding it interesting to study the difference between a man and a women while finding out about the difference in culture. He found that there difference in creating life was different but none the less interesting.

* * *

B.C. was in the mens side of the ship, placing data within a pod that was in a launcher two with a second pod next to it. She was getting the pods ready for launch when a screen showing Magno popped up. " B.C.! " Buzam jumped slightly in surprise before turning to look at her Captain. " The Communication pod is ready for launch. " The aged pirate nodded before looking at the second pod behind her First mate. " Why is there a second pod? " The Tanned beauty looked over her shoulder at the pod she was prepping for launch.

" This one is for Taraak Captain. I believe it's important that we inform Taraak of this crisis. " Magno nodded and gave her the order to launch the pods. The pods flew from the launchers and into the void of space, on course with Mejere and Taraak but never made it far as an explosion caught the bridges attention followed by the alarms of enemies approaching.

* * *

Folka was working on Ialdabaoth, configuring the system to make sure it was up to his standards while running a diagnostics check when the Alarms went off. He stuck his head outside the machine and saw Hibiki already jumping into his Vanguard and moving it onto the launch platform. " What the hell? " He opened up a screen to the Taraakian mech. " Hibiki! What are you doing launching ahead of everyone? " Hibiki grinned and scratched his nose with his thumb. " Dont worry about it Sensei, just kick back and watch what you taught me go to work! " The screen closed as he launched.

Folka growled and mentally kicked himself at his own mistake. " I was in such a rush to prepare him for battle and how to defend himself that I forgot to teach him the importance of team work! " Folka growled but calmed as an idea came to mind and opened up a screen to the bridge. " Captain I have a request. " Magno looked confused at first until she saw Hibiki's Vanguard already out of the ship and now understood. " Acknowledged, what is your request? " Folka smiled as the old pirate caught on.

* * *

Meia and Jura had just arrived in the hangar, thought the week they have been under constant attack by there unknown enemies but for some reason the attack forces have been smaller then what they were first attacked with. She was heading to her Dread when she saw Dita standing still, not even making a move to her Dread. " Dita what are you doing, we're in a combat situation! " Dita turned to look at the Dread leader. " You should have seen it Leader, Mr Alien flew out of here so fast. Woosh! " Jura looked at the young girl in surprise. " Hes already out there? "

* * *

" You better run cowards! " Hibiki shouted as he hacked a cube fighter in half while dodging the other fours fire. He opened the sheathe behind him and pulled out three small dagger like swords and tossed them at one of the cube fighters, each one piercing it and watched as it exploded. He turned and saw one charging at him from behind and dashed to the side, pulling a sharp turn and cleaving the assualting machine and continuing past it.

The other two surrounded and circled the Vanguard. Hibiki pulled out a second sword as the two charged and turned horizontal while using his verinier thrusters on his right and left shoulders to activate in opposite directions causing him to spin and slash the two and dashed away before they exploded. He sheathed both his blades and smirked into the screen. " Well you ladies don't have to worry with me and Sensei here! " He laughed at that while everyone observing just thought the young man was foolish.

Folka who was watched everything inside the Ialdabaoth rubbed his temple and stepped out. " Uhhhh That's another thing I need to work with him on... That cocky attitude will get him killed... " Folka heard footsteps and looked up to see Meia glaring at the red head with Dita not far behind her, looking at her leader with worry. He hopped down from his machine and turned to the Dread leader. " So is this what you were talking about when I heard you would be training him? He's foolishly running off on his own and putting himself and the crew in danger with his recklessness. "

Folka looked at the blue haired women, his stance calm as opposed to her stance showing her anger at not only the younger of the male pilots running off but at his proclamation. " Yes I understand and thats something I plan to correct effective immediately. " Meia ignored his proclamation, believe that his idea was nothing more then making Hibiki do some pointless task that would teach him nothing in the end. " That wont be necessary since I have something more beneficial in mind. Don't forget that your both our prisoner's and as such your under my command. " She made to turn and walk to where Hibiki was landing but Folka stopped her.

" Last time I checked he was put under my care, as far as his growth goes I'm to super vise him. I agree that during combat I will follow orders but outside that, what I do and what my teaching's entail to that young man are none of your concern. " Meia turned to the Shuran warrior, her anger rising further at the red heads insubordination to her orders. She was about to speak up against his proclamation but stopped and froze as his eyes took on the cold and unyielding look from when she first encountered him.

She stood there staring him down as she held her composure but on the inside she was shooken up at the more experienced warriors stare. He walked towards and stood beside her. " Besides I think you'll find my disciplinary actions something similar to yours. " With that he continued to Hibiki's Vanguard as the young Taraakian climbed out. Folka approached the young man as Meia finally turned to the red head with Dita beside her again. Hibiki smirked and looked at his Teacher. " Hey Sensei What did you think of my fight? " Folka kept a stern look as he looked at the younger man who noticed his serious attitude and immediately stopped smiling and stood at attention.

" I will say this much, you took to my lessons better then I thought. " Hibiki's smile returned slightly while Meia began to glare, thinking his words before were a lie. Both stopped when Folka began to lecture him. " But you ran off on your own, putting your life at risk. It's a good thing that was only another scout group instead of a full scale attack force, if you were in trouble and no one was able to arrive in time it would have been the end of you. " He spoke calmly but firm to the young man so as to not over exaggerate the situation as it was not as dire as Meia made it to be.

" Hibiki I spoke to the Captain and until further notice your off the ships defense roster. " Hibiki and Meias eyes widened, Hibiki from his Sensei's announcement and Meia's because of Folka's actually follow through with his earlier proclamation. " But Sensei why? I was using what you taught me to it's full extent! " The young Taraakian complained but stopped when Folka placed his hand on Hibiki's shoulder. " It's not all your fault Hibiki, It's mostly mine. I rushed through some important lessons when I was getting you ready to fight. So think of this as catching up. "

Hibiki calmed and nodded, understanding that the Shuran warrior was just looking out for him. " Tomorrow wake up at seven, I got you transferred to another division of the ship and your gonna need your rest for your new position. " Hibiki nodded and began to walk off while Folka went back to work on the Ialdabaoth. Meia who observed the two began looking to Folka, her opinion of him slightly changed.

At first she thought he was like the men of Taraak: prideful, stubborn and foolish but that quickly turned to dust when he admitted his own fault in skipping an important lesson in the young pilots growth. He also acknowledged her leadership even if it was only during battle but thats where his support would be needed the most. With the knowledge of knowing that Hibiki was actually going to be disciplined for his actions, she exited the hangar.

* * *

The following morning, Folka woke up and sat under a tree near the running stream in the atrium. He was in his meditative state and taking deep breaths, he always did this to clear his mind before moving on to practice his fighting style and forms. After his meditation was over and he went into practicing his style he went to his bag and pulled out protective cover hanging off a hanger and made his way over to Hibiki's cell/room.

When he arrived, Hibiki was still passed out. _Guess he really needed a break... Oh well. _He walked over and dropped cover protected clothes on top of Hibiki causing him to jump in surprise and look around the room. " Come on, you got to get to your new position. " Hibiki sighed before getting up, grabbing the hanger and going to the showers but stopped and looked back to Folka with a drowsy look. " What is my new job anyways? "

" You'll see when we get there. " Hibiki sighed again before continuing to the showers.

* * *

" Uh... Do I really have to wear this? " Hibiki asked, looking around with an embarrassed look as he walked behind Folka. " It's part of the position requirement. Just relax and stand tall, I mean come on how hard is it to wear a tux? " Folka replied as he looked back at Hibiki who was wearing a modified Black and white tuxedo, He looked more like a waiter or butler then someone going out to a fancy party. " And we're here. " Folka stepped aside and opened the door as Hibiki walked in but stepped back, a look of shock in his face. " Welcome to Reg central. " A row of women said in sync as they bowed.

" This is my new position? " Hibiki shouted, his eye twitching slightly. " Be glad I had a tuxedo to lend you or you would be wearing one of those dresses. " Folka smiled, glad that as one of the few parting gifts he got before leaving Earth, Excellen, Kyosuke, Kusuha and Bullet took him and Fernando to some store before they left and had them tailored for a couple of Tuxedo's. He never understood the appeal for dressing up in an uncomfortable outfit when it's easier to just dress in normal button up shirts.

" Hey Folka welcome back. " Folka turned to see Gascogne walking up to him. " Come for another round of Poker and to chat? " After the rescue operation, Folka and Gascogne had begun to meet up every once in awhile and chat. He found her personality to be a little more up beat but still very strict version of Kyosuke's and it seemed to be even more similar when she seemed to be into gambling. Thankfully it was just friendly and nothing really at stake, he was not as good as her and now that he recalled he was never that good when Kyosuke and him played.

He shook his head and returned to the task at hand. " Not at the moment Gascogne, just introducing you to your new subordinate. " He pointed his thumb to Hibiki who was looking around and studying the women who were working at they're terminals. She looked to him then back to the red headed Shuran. " The Vanguard pilot? Whats he here for, tick Meia off to much? " Folka shook his head. " No, this is my own little screw up. I Was wondering if you can do me a favor and show him how important it is to work as a team. " Gascogne now understood what he meant. Like everyone else, she saw the Taraakians little display yesterday and thought it was rather foolish.

She nodded. " Alright but you gotta make the tea next time we have our game. " The Shuran fighter nodded his head. " I leave him in your hands Gascogne. I'll be by later for that game. " He turned and left Reg central. Gascogne smiled as he left, he was one of the few people in the crew that actually called her by her name instead of the nickname the crew dubbed her affectionately as, but then again he had his own nicknames so he understood what she was going through in a way.

She turned to Hibki who was trying to learn what the women in Reg central did as a part of the crew but didn't quite understand what the ' Kamikaze set ' was and although restrained he still showed it in an angry fashion which frightened the Reg central members and backed away when the young mans attention was on Gascogne's. " It was a setup designed with men in thought. We attach bombs to a Dread and only give it enough fuel for a one way trip. "

Hibiki scowled at the women. " So your in charge here? I don't see why Sensei thinks this can help me when all anyone ever does around her is sit and smile! " Gascogne walked up to him, flicking his forehead lightly. " We try to send everyone off with a smile, it's an important job when you work in Reg central. " Hibiki looked at the Reg leader in disbelief, wondering how a smile is more important then loading and prepping the Dreads. " How is a smile so damn important? " Gascogne sighed, wondering how the red head fighter seemed to be so patient with the short Taraakian when he was like this. " What we do here is very important, without our support the Dread fighters would be unable to fight let alone fly. In a way we're stage hands and they're the actors. "

Hibki looked at the older women questioningly, not quite understanding what she meant. " Don't worry, your not a real stage hand but your going to work as one. Come with me there's work to do in the back. "

* * *

Folka yawned lightly as he set down a tea pot, setting the stove to high so the water would boil. It was currently past lunch and the Kitchen staff were currently on brake so he just started to make some tea. He wasn't really much of a cook but he knew how to survive when he needed to so if required he could cook something. He observed the room before yawning again. " Man why am I so tired lately... Maybe I need to relax more instead of a worrying so much. " He stretched and headed to one of the cabinets, pulling out a box of green tea and taking out a couple of bags. " I'm impressed how he handled himself, completely stupid to rush into combat alone like that but I was kinda like that if not a little more controlled. "

He recalled his first time going into a fight, he was still a grunt within the Shura army and before he was made Pilot of the Ialdabaoth. He was seventeen, almost the same if not equal in age to Hibiki and was in a mock mission with Fernando and a few other Shurans in preparation for any possible invasion. He rushed ahead into the battle field ahead of his team and was in pretty deep, he would have died if not for his team rushing to his aid. Since then he has learned the importance of working in groups, it not only increases ones odds of victory but ones own survival. " Hopefully Hibiki can learn that lesson before his life is put in danger. "

He heard a couple of voices down the hall and put the tea bags in the pot before heading down the hallway to a nearby room with Parfet and Pyoro stuck in a pile of pellets with Dita standing outside the door. " Whats wrong? " Dita and Parfet looked to the Shuran warrior. " Pyoro and I were looking inside the rooms for anything of use when we stumbled upon these. " She held up one of the Khaki green pellets. " Pyoro says this is the food the men of Taraak eat. " Dita looked at the food with excitement before kneeling down, nibbling into one of the pellets before turning her head and spitting out the little bit she ate. " This is what men eat, it's disgusting! " She exclaimed, sticking her tongue out in disgust.

Folka looked at the three before taking one of the pellets and swallowing it whole. He looked up in thought. " Not bad, it's a lot better then what we had for ration bars. " Dita looked up at him in shock for actually liking it while Pyoro floated up from the pile and floated next to him. " One of these pellets is enough to ensure three hundred hours of labor without fail, it's also designed to last for years without losing its flavor and not go stale. "

Folka looked down at the pile of pellets before him, thinking of the use of such rations in times of food crisis then looked up at Parfet. " Make sure these Tablets aren't thrown out, you might find the taste un appealing but these are what we might have to fall back on when our food supply runs out. Please make sure the Captain gets this message as well. " Parfet nodded to the Shuran warrior and watched him turn to walk away but called out to him. " Wait! "

Folka stopped and stared at the engineer. " Do you have a name to contribute? We're in the process of renaming the ship. If your name is chosen you win a year of food certificates. If you have one just enter it into Pyoro. " Folka looked up lazily in thought before looking to Pyoro and typed something in then left. When Parfet finally climbed out of the pile of Taraakian food she looked at what he typed. " The Kurogane? That's not as bad as Ikazuchi but it still sounds lame... "

* * *

Hibiki was sweeping up the storage room, looking down in thought. After hearing about how things on Mejere worked and how if it was an actual war ship that attacked them and not the Pirates ship, everyone including him would have been dead. While he was in deep thought he never heard the door open and Gascogne walking up to him. " Hey. " He looked up and saw her holding out a cup to him, with some steam rising up from it. He looked at the cup before looking at her. " What? Your Sensei as you call him made some tea and thought you might want some. " He looked down again and took the cup before giving a silent thank you.

Gasconge turned and went back to the main room and saw Folka looking over his cards. She sat down across from him, picking up her cards. " I think he might be ready to return to the field soon. " Folka nodded absently. " Alright, Two pair. " He set his hand down before she set hers down. " Three of a kind. " He sighed and watched as she picked up the cards and started shuffling them. " He still has one more thing to learn. He'll be eager to head out next sortie but grab him and sit his ass down, have him watch how the Reg and Dread teams work as one. " She nodded and began to pass out the card until the Alarm went off. " Keep setting up, I'll be back soon. " She nodded and finished passing the cards before getting up as well.

* * *

" Enemy units sighted, closing in quickly and is currently three thousand Gr. " Magno listened to the news. " There in a hurry now aren't they? How many? " Ezra looked down at her terminal. " Only two on the scanner, ones moving ahead of the other by some distance. " She said while Amarone added in the increasing distance. " Alright. Young man it's time. " She called to Bart of the com-system of the ship as he grumbled before she cut the link. Bart soon ran through the doors. " Why does this ship have to be so huge? " Amarone continued to count-down the enemies distance. " Show us what you can do. " Magno said as Bart smirked at her over his shoulder. " I'll show you my specialty, Running away! " He jumped into the control pool. " I'll take us to the edge of the universe if I must. "

He began to turn the ship but was soon cut off by a ball, moving much faster then the ship. When he tried to go around it but it continued to intercept him. He was thinking of away to get around the enemy ship but grunted in pain when a machine made a pass over the wing, firing a rifle at the pirates ship but saw it wasn't the same pink energy rifle but a rifle that shot solid rounds. " Enemy ship is maintaining a set distance in front of us. " Magno looked to Amarone. " And what about the new P.T. unit? " She questioned while the dark skinned bridge handed continue to monitor the enemy. " It made a single pass before moving a distance away from the ship, it's currently maintaining it's position. "

" Bart keep the ship on course. All Dread's Prepare for launch. Folka get out into the battlefield ASAP. "

* * *

Folka was inside the Ialdabaoth as the system activated and showed all green. He looked over the H.U.D had changed somewhat and displayed a slight change in the machines abilities. " Huh... Re-entry and planetary escape is now possible. I'll have to check on that later. " He took his place on the launch ramp and exited the ship. Dita was in her Dread getting ready for launch, lightly rubbing a small wrapped up box in her lap. She spent a bit of time before the attacking preparing a special lunch for Hibiki and couldn't wait to give it to him.

" Dita where were you? Being late into a combat situations could lead to someones death! " Dita twitched slightly at her leaders harshness. " I'm sorry Meia. " Meia seeing that Dita was now paying attention she began to issue her the orders she missed out on. When she was sure everyone knew the plan she launched out.

* * *

Just as Folka predicted, Hibiki was about to rush off to fight until Gascogne grabbed onto the back of his tux and pull him to a seat. " Did you forget your off the defense roster? Sit down and watch how a stage hand helps the performers. " He scowled at the older woman before looking over and watched how the Reg girls took in requests from the Dread pilots. The way it worked was like a cafe only for weapons and combat. He was impressed how seamless it all came together, how each one worked together to make everything easier for each other and the Dread pilots as they went out.

Although he didn't quite get why his Sensei wanted him to work here, he was beginning to understand why he referred to this as' catching up on missed lessons '.

* * *

Folka floated above the Dreads as he analyzed the unknown enemy ship and the P.T. unit. It looked like the Huckebeins they fought earlier but it was more heavily armored with thicker plating and had a silver V on it's forehead below the orange jewel, on it's shoulders it had wing like thrusters with dual spiked fins for stabilized dashes. It had a long pole like object slung across it's back while it was holding an assault rifle in it's hands. " So it's the specialized units this time eh? " He opened up a link to Meia's Dread and transferred it's combat data and possible armaments. " You should be more cautious around this model, one of these can easily destroy four of it's mass produced designs. "

Meia listened but ignored his warning. " Thank you for the information. I want you in position at the back of the Dread's and act as defense for the ship. " Folka nodded but frowned inwardly at her position for him. _She's trying to put me out of the fight thinking they can take these units on they're own. If it was ... No she leads this squad and if she prefers to use me as a defender then so be it. _Although it was obvious he was a front line soldier and he would have better use to his abilities, he followed Meia's orders and moved to defend the ship.

The orb began to move before spines shot out and became jagged and glowed a violet color. " Are we seriously gonna fight that thing? " Jura exclaimed, not really sure she wants to fight the alien ship. " Jura calm down. All team leaders commence attack! " With a chorus of rogers the Dreads streaked towards the target as the spines began to rotate rapidly. Barnette made a pass at the sea urchin looking ship by firing her missiles but gasped in shock as they curved around the ship. " The needles block our shots, what do we do now? " Jura said. Folka's screen popped up. " It's admitting an EMP wave which is jamming the missiles lock on capabilities. "

Meia growled. " We can see that, maintain your position and stay focused on your task. " Folka glared. " You know this is not the best use of my capabilities but it's your team, lead them how you will but if I find that they are in danger I will break formation. " He ceased his communications with her which caused Meia to grit her teeth in anger at the red heads proclamation and questioning of her orders. When they turned for another pass they had to avoid shots from the Huckebein MKII's rifle rounds while the spiked ship dashed towards the ship.

Folka intercepted the machines attack and span around, bringing the back of his leg against the side of the ship in a spin kick but was surprised when the spines stopped they're rotations and straightened out and began to spin in different directions as the Ialdabaoths leg made contact with the spines and breaking each one but also slowing his kick to a hault. He pulled his leg away and made to punch it but the ship rotated the spines towards his fist and repeated it's process like his leg. " Dammit, it's slowing my attacks down with those spines! " He then watched as the ship moved away, ejecting the broken spines and replacing them. " This is just fantastic, I'm practically useless! " He said over the com system as he blocked the ship when it made another pass.

The ship continued to out maneuver the Dread fighters and take passes at the ship which Folka intercepted with either a jab or a kick to knock it away but it managed to slip past him and run it's spines into the Pirates ship, if Barts shouts of pain were any indicator to that. During the entire fight, Meia was trying to think of a plan to destroy the enemy ship but found it hard to do so since it's EMP field made missiles useless and when they tried move onto the Huckebein which played the role of support by taking shots at the Dreads and landing a few hits, thus knocking some of the fighter out of the fight for repairs but the urchin ship intercepted them and provided cover for the enemy P.T.

Dita's screen appeared on Meia's HUD. " Meia lets get Mr Alien out here! " Everyone of the women where shocked by the bubbly red heads suggestion while Folka smiled that at least some of the women besides B.C. and Magno were willing to ask for help ... Although more reluctant at best sometimes. " No as a man he is our enemy, that is something you should never forget. " Meia told her, stubbornly refusing either males help. " But... " Dita tried to counter but was cut off as Meia continued. " I told you not to rely on them, this is our fight not theirs and we'll fight it on our terms! "

" What a fool. " Folka ushered those words calmly and dashed pass Meia and drove his fist into the urchin ship. Meia's eyes went wide as the crimson machine charged past her but regained her composure and opened a link to berate the warrior for disobeying her orders. " What are you doing breaking formation? " Folka glared hard at her. " I put up with the stupidity of your stubborn attitude to fight this battle on your own but no more. Your actions are putting us all in danger because you refuse to accept the fact that for the time being that men and women have to work together to survive. " As the spines grind against the Ialdabaoths fists, slowing it down to a halt before moving away and replacing its spines before making a move to by-pass all the Dreads and the lone P.T. unit's to attack the ship but was intercepted by Folka as he round house kicked the enemy ship.

" In case you are too blinded by your pride to see, the enemy has sent nothing but scouts for the past two weeks just to collect the data it needed to counter us. Your missiles are made useless here and it's out maneuvering all of us, while these spines make it impossible for anything blunt like my normal attacks impossible to get through! They took into account Hibiki's Vanguard's lack of speed to make this thing much faster then him and not just the Dreads. He's the only one with a blade that can get through this things defense's. " He continued to intercept the speedy urchin as it tried to make an attack at the ship while avoiding it's spines which it launched out like a projectile. " You need to understand that as long as we're in this situation we have to act as a team, if you fail to recognize this then your no better then the way Hibiki acted before! " He pushed the ship back enough but had to avoid shots from the Huckebein as it charged in.

" Now if you would please swallow your pride I have an idea to put down this freak for good. " Meia growled but nodded her head. " Alright, what do you have in mind...? " She said begrudgingly which did not go missed by anyone. " Alright, Barnette please have Gascogne make a delivery of whatever your teams while I make out my own request. " Barnette was about to snap at the Shuran warrior but bit back her tongue and followed his request.

* * *

Gascogne was over seeing the Reg crew while watching as Hibiki sat somewhat calmly in his chair though it was obvious that he was itching to get out there and fight as well. She saw that one of the Reg girls were walking up to her with a list of delivery requests and one caught her eye which caused her to smile. She walked over to the Taraakian youth. " Come on, it's time you saw what we stage hands do up-close. "

* * *

The Reg shuttle detached from the ship and arrived at the battle field swiftly. " I'll provide cover, just get loaded up and fall into the formation I showed you. " Folka said as he continued to block the urchin ship and avoid the Huckebein MKII as it shouldered it's rifle and it pulled out the pole object which showed to be a beam spear and began to thrust at the Shuran machine which it blocked while avoiding.

While Folka provided the necessary cover for the Dreads to get reloaded, Hibiki watched as Gascogne skillfully began to give the necessary ammo and fuel to the four Dreads currently docked by the shuttles claws. " Watch out! " Hibiki shouted as he spotted the urchin ship manage to pull away from Folka and try to attack the now vulnerable Dread's to which Gascogne turned the ship and protected them by taking the attack. " Almost done, just fifteen percent left. " The shuttle continued to take the never ending hits of the enemy while Folka was preoccupied with the Huckebein, blocking it's spear thrusts and trying to land a solid blow on it.

The shuttles HUD showed that the reloading sequence was complete. " Alright delivery complete, give them hell girls. " The Dreads soon blasted off but Hibiki spotted on container had yet to be unloaded. " Hey you still have something left to deliver. " Gascogne smirked. " Well then I guess, we brought it all the way out here so we might as well use it.

" Alright we're almost ready. " Folka said as the Huckebein backed off. " What do you mean? You said get loaded up and fall into position, what are we missing? " Barnette commented, not quite getting the red headed mans plan. " Alright, Hibiki's here! " The four Dread fighters looked up to see Hibiki's Vanguard dashing out of a container from a shuttle. " About time you got here, you learn everything you needed to? " Folka asked, smiling at his student who nodded in response. " Yep, I understand your lesson perfectly Sensei. " Hibiki said, grinning as he moved his Vanguard nearby his Sensei's P.T.

" Ok then, lets put that to the test. All units fall into formation! " Folka dashed ahead, moving to drive his fist into the urchin ship with Meia, Jura and Barnettes Dreads following closely behind and firing missiles to which the urchin avoided but was not so fortunate with Folka's fist. While the ship was desperately grinding it's spines to slow the punch, Dita began to open fire from behind and damaging the ship while Hibiki moved to slash the machine in half now that it was pincered inbetween the two.

Before his blade could cut the enemy ship in two, the Huckebein intercepted and blocked his blade with it's spear giving the urchin ship enough time to get away from the combination of Dread's and the Ialdabaoth. " Dammit, Jura and Dita go support Hibiki. Meia Barnette we gotta hold this thing off until Hibiki beats that Huckebein. " Although only Dita was the one respond they followed his orders none the less. Hibiki crossed sword with spear against the enemy P.T. unit while Jura and Dita made passes at it when the two machines parted.

" Mr Alien lets combine! " Dita said cheerfully as she tried to get closer to Hibiki only to have to move away when the Huckebein opened fire at her Dread with it's head mounted guns. " Dita watch out! " Meia said, taking her eyes off the enemy ship. Folka backed away from the ship when it launched it's spines at him while dispensing of the broken ones, he tried to avoid them but one caught him in the shoulder. Whe he tried to move he found the Ialdabaoth's systems locked in place. " Oh great... The spines also paralyze. " He growled and tried to move again and learned that the paralyzing affects of the EMP from the spines only last a few seconds.

When Meia looked back she saw the red headed fighter's mech frozen in place with a spine sticking out of it's shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the enemy ship charging at her and moved to get around it but it's spines grazed her ship knocking her towards the frozen Shuran mech right when it un-froze and dashed right towards her. " Oh crap! " To little to late to break the two collided in a flash of bright light.

When the light died down gone were the Shuran fighter and the Dread. In place was a tall mech, white from head to foot unit. It's helmet had gone from the the golden spikes and white mane to a smoothed out form, spiked ear pieces resembling a Huckebeins only curving upward slightly and a visor haning over the glowing aqua eyes and coming from the sides of the chin were twin small spikes. It's plating resembled a mix between a medival knights armor and a samurai's armor while the feet units looked like boots. Attatched to the left wrist was a sheathe and a sword handel resting against it.

" Sensei and that creepy girls fighters ... Combined? " Hibiki asked in awe while surprised that the Shuran warriors machine was capable of combining with a Mejerian Dread like his Vanguard and he wasn't alone. Barnette was staring in awe at the new machine while Jura thought about how cool it looked and Dita was jumping in her seat with excitement. Everyone on the bridge looked at the combination similar to when they first saw Dita and Hibiki's dreads combine.

Inside the Shuran and Mejerian born fighter Folka and Meia stirred. Folka looked around and saw that he wasn't in the sphere shape of his cockpit but in a half sphere with a regular seat design and saw throttles before looking down to see Meia's blue hair as she finally opened her eyes. Meia mimiced him and looked around before looking up and her eyes widened before hardening into a glare and tried to get up from the seat. " What do you think your doing? I didn't ask for your help, now get out of my machine! " She shouted as she tried to undo the straps holding her in place. " First of all it's techincally a combination so it's our machine, second I dont know how to undo the combination since I've never done it before. " He said back only in a calmer voice then her's.

Before either side could issue out another word, the machine jarred from another attack and they looked at eachother, determination in they're eyes. " Lets just forget about this for now and get back to the situation at hand. " She nodded and turned to the front grabbing the controls as Folka laid his hand over hers, the action caused her to shiver but she ignored it and a strange sensation from the touch.

The back of the machines shoulders and shin's revealing thrusters and added onto the main thrusters, the machine took off in a blitz towards the urchin ship. As the combined machine charged towards the urchin it's fired its spines hoping to either immobilize it or atleast slow it down. In response the machine grabbed the hilt of the sword attatched to it's wrist and drew it revealing a Katana and by using a few precise slashes it split the spines in half. It dashed past the enemy ship before sheathing the Katana and a few glints appeared all over the machine before it fell apart and exploded.

Hibiki continued to cross his sword with the enemy P.T.'s spear. He growled and continue to fight avoiding a spear thrust and and a second before moving his arm to the side, knocking the spear away and thrusting his sword into the machines chest before bringing it down and back up, splitting it in two before spinning and side kicking the machine into the void of space to explode.

He turned his attention back to Folka and Meia's combined machines and his jaw dropped as it sped past the enemy ship before splitting it to piece's. " That's incredible! " He said in awe as the Shuran and Mejerian combined machine sheathed it's blade. " WOW! Mr Shura and Meia are amazing! " Dita said with excitement. Barnette stared in awe at the machines speed when it excellerated. Jura stared at the machine in a dreamy thought of her Dread combining with either the Vanguard or the Shuran war machine to become something beautiful and elegant.

Inside the machine, Folka sighed while looking down at Meia as she panted. _Shes out of breathe... I feel alittle drained but she looks like she's been in battle for along time._ " Well looks like Hibiki finally understood the lesson I set out to teach him. " Meia looked up at him, still trying to catch her breathe while wondering why the Shuran warrior was not as winded as her. " I guess so... " He looked down at her. " But do you understand now? What I told you earlier? " She remained silent before looking back up to see his eyes were calm and warm as opposed to the hardened and cold look he gave her back in the hangar. She blushed lightly and looked away with a scowl. He looked down at her confused before sighing. _I will never understand women... Period._

After everything settled down Parfet sent Pyoro to the Captain to let her know the progress on the newly constructed and prepared pods this time each one would be cloaked by having the code that was extracted from the urchin ship. When the report was done Parfet told the captain of the new naming of the ship and how she was elected to choose the new name. Among the many names she chose the one by the commander, The Nirvana.

After a bit of time and the pods were ready they launched them towards Taraak and Mejere, everyone giving a sigh of relief seeing that they did not get attacked this time.

* * *

Hibiki tiredly walked into the mens quarters and strolled into his bed, laying down. " Hey welcome back! " Bart said while hanging up his clothes. " Can you tell me exactly what is up with those machines you and your Sensei pilot? It's wierd how they can combine with those Dreads. " He ignored his question and sat on his bed. _Yeesh... If those machines are exactly like the ones Sensei fought, I'm amazed he fought them for as long as he could... _" You alright Hibiki? " Duelo asked. He nodded to the doctor and layed back on his bed.

He sighed and sat up as Bart offered him some of those high grade pellets but turned down the offer. Dita came rushing in while saying his name in glee with Pyoro not far behind, she sat next to Hibiki while flicking the pellet away which caused Bart to growl slightly. She set a bundled up package in his lap and untied it to show a home made lunch box. Pyoro floated up next to the Taraakians face and opened his mouth as Dita set a piece of food in his mouth and forced him to chew rather painfully.

When he swallowed, he found the taste and texture to be delightful and ten times better then the food on Taraak. " What is this? " He asked excited and took the box and began to dig in. " You like it? It's a lunch box. " He finished the meal with gusto and sighed contently. Dita maybe a ditz but she was by no means a complete air head. It was obvious to her that if Folka could combine with a Dread then Hibiki could also combine his Vanguard with another Dread, someone other then her, so she decided to try and keep his attention on her so he would only mix his fighter with hers.

She looked to the Taraakian pilot in training, her hands interlocked and blushing slightly and giving Hibiki a pleading look. " Mr Alien, could you please not combine with anyone else and only me. Please? " Hibiki looked at her and was about to shout but remember his Sensei's words and took a deep breathe. " Listen, I dont know what your talking about but could you please stop calling me Mr Alien? "

* * *

Folka took a deep breathe, sitting under a tree in a meditative position. He was trying to go over the day and all the things that have happened. He believed that he achieved more then just teaching Hibiki an important lesson but hopefully getting through Meia's thick head and her blinding pride. He knew from experience that if you let your own pride cloud your judgement it's an even quicker way to meet your end then blindly rushing into battle. He also believed that he finally got her to understand that it's important to not rely on Dreads alone like they have before, she needed to use everyone and every weapon they had to there best of abilities.

But he knew it was too soon to take everything at face value, she was still set on her beliefs since this was still a new concept to her. So if anything was learned it would appear over the next few days. He couldn't quite place it but there was something wrong with her attitude... Almost like she was seeking out her own demise sometimes, naaa he was just over analyzing again.

Unknown to him Meia was observing him from afar, trying to understand what was happening with her back when there two machines combined. When he placed his hand onto hers and why the look in his eyes comforted her. She quickly dismissed those thought and left, going to her room.

Chapter End

* * *

A/N: Here is chapter 4 and the first steps to Meia's growth in her leader ship and understanding of men and not letting her pride go to her head. If you wonder why I didn't mention Hibiki's growth it's obvious and has already made his steps. From the way it looks Hibiki just needed a guiding hand to show him to ropes instead of running his head into the wall over and over again to the point of brain damage.

I Would like to give credit where it's do. Hibiki's tuxedo Idea is an adaptation of the one from the OC in Freedom guards Gundread Seed fic. It's a good read if not alittle to long in length. I hated the thought even though it was funny as hell to see Hibiki in a dress no, just no. So enter Folka and one of the few gifts he recieved before leaving Earth, what else does he have we shall see.

I found it a challenge to think of a decent looking combination between Meia and Folka's machines, Folka's P.T. is an eastern designed fighter while Meia's Vandread looks like an eagle with a slight cross with a dragon so I wanted to cross the two into something similar. The thruster idea came from me playing Dynasty warrior Gundam 2, when you pilot the Burning gundam the back of it's shins open up and give four additional thrusters. It's kinda like that only an additional three in the shoulders.

The sheathe idea was something I got from DMC3, if you've seen Vergil's devil form while wielding the Yamato you would recognize the placement immediately from the description. It looked like a quick and easy place to draw from and use the sheathe as a guard. The attack used on the Harvest ship was a judgement cut knock off... What? It's a cool move.

Anyway some review responses for once.

Kage Bijuu: Thanks again for the positive response, glad to see that my first Fic is going well and a few people find it a good read.

Prodigisk: More action on the way my friend. Will there be other Shura warriors and mech, dont know yet, keep reading and find out. But I dont know what you mean by " The dreads evolving in Season two " Please clarify.

Raiden Tensho: Thanks for the words of encouragement. Though you haven't reviewed since my A/N I hope you still read this story. Good luck to you my fellow newbie of writing.

Vanishing Trooper: Indeed out of place but still do able, just alter some things here and there and he can adapt to the new situation which every martial artist should be capable of.

Alright thats all for now folks, R/R So I know what needs fixing. Constructive criticism appreciated and flames hated.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry, sorry and sorry! Massive writers block and it SUCKED and while I had writers block my Mom was using her laptop for it's normal duties. Paper work and bill paying. But looks like in the tradition of Christmas I was given a writers miracle, Writers block slain and more idea's. So here we go, next chapter of Folka's awakening!

Disclaimer: I have no claim to the Vandread series the right belongs to Takeshi Mori while Funimation owns the licensing and the right to the SRW series goes to Banpresto.

" Shinha! " Talking

_Shinha! Thought_

**" Shinha! " **Technique

_**Shinha! **_Paksis

Vandread First Stage: Folka's Awakening.

Chapter 5

* * *

Hibiki was calmly jogging around the atrium like he did on the days of his physical training. He had settled into the training routine, albeit with alot of patients and hard work but non the less he became accustomed to it. As he continued his jog he thought back to how things have changed and became weird lately since the day Folka and Meia's machines combined. The first thing was how Meia seemed to actually consider Folka's advice when he pointed out certain flaws in battle formations, then there was the fact that when the two were ever in the same room she would avoid eye contact with him by either looking away or keeping her eyes on the board during formation meetings. He could understand the first change but that didn't explain why she was avoiding the red headed Shuran.

His thought pattern came to a grinding halt when he tripped over his own feet, landing head first into the stream. He got to his knees within the shallow waters and shook his head, water droplets flying from his hair and back into the stream. As he stood he heard a chuckle and turned to see Folka laughing lightly at the young Taraakians accident. " What's so funny? " He asked in an annoyed tone, not quiet understanding what was so funny. Folka calmed slightly, a small smile on his face. " You kinda reminded me of a similar incident back when I was your age. " Hibiki stared at him curiously. " Yeah? What happened? " He asked.

Folka stared at him before looking up in thought as he recalled the memory.

* * *

_Flashback_

_An Eighteen year old Folka was jogging, Fernando jogging beside him. They were doing the morning training regiment all recruits in the Shuran army and were broken up into separate groups. As the two jogged along with there group, Folka was looking on ahead while Fernando continued to talk to him. " So I heard your the talk of the base lately, especially among all the female soldiers. " Folka looked to the side. " Only because of the recent promotion. " Fernando smirked. " Thus earning you more time with the ladies. " Folka sighed. " I got more important things to worry about. " Fernando gave his brother an annoyed look. _

_" One of these days your gonna train so hard your gonna break every bone in your body. " Folka snorted at him. " Yeah that will be the da- AH! " The red headed warrior was cut off as he tripped over his own feet and fell into a pile of boxes in the hangar. All his fellow soldiers in his unit laughed at his expense. " Or that will happen! " Fernando said as he laughed along with the rest of the unit. Folka growled as he stood up, an angered look as he stood up cracking his knuckles._

_Everyone in the unit stopped and started backing up and raising they're arms. " N-now bro, we can talk about this. Shit happens right? Right? " Fernando tried to reason with the Red headed warrior. " I'll give you all five seconds. " Without batting an eye they all ran as fast as they could as Folka chased after them._

* * *

" Did you seriously beat them up? " Hibiki asked, chuckling lightly. Folka shook his head, looking down at the young pilot. " Not really, just made them complete the exercise faster. Speaking of which come on, we still have to finish our laps. " Hibiki nodded and stepped out of the stream, continuing with his jogging.

* * *

Meia observed the two from afar. Every once in awhile since the incident where the P.T. unit and her dread combined she would come to the atrium and observe them while they train. Currently she was trying to understand what she was feeling during they're time within the machine, so far she had no solution to the problem but refused to let it fester. As the two men finished they're early morning training she turned and left.

* * *

As the Nirvana and her crew continued the voyage through space, it passed a planet that from a distance looked like a desert but as they got closer they found it to be ... Dead, no signs of life or flora. What was once a planet thriving with life was destroyed and made barren and uninhabitable. To B.C. and Magno this was something the needed to be investigated on the surface, perhaps able to find what had caused this planet wide genocide.

* * *

Within the Vanguard hangar, Hibiki was busy maintaining his partner. His eyes drooped slightly with fatigue as he closed the hatch to the wiring of his machine and sighed. " I don't quite get it... Sensei and I have been training our asses off, he even said with all the training I've been doing I could do the much more strenuous exercise's, so why do I feel so tired? " As his train of thought continued he never noticed the small giggles and sound of boots landing on the metal plating of the stairs. " And the women don't get how hard it is to do all that training is and stacking it on top of all the work we do... "

He felt something pop on his back and lost his grip on his machine in his surprise and fell off landing on his back. He sighed heavier and closed his eyes sleepily. " Maybe I'm not eating right...? " This time he heard the foot steps and looked up to see Dita and a decent view up her skirt but ignored it for the most part. She looked down at him in confusion. " Are you ok? " She asked but he just sat up and went back to work on his machine. " Yeah... Just fine. " He remember his Sensei telling him to at least try to get along with the women, so that's what he was trying to do now.

Dita looked at him in worry as he finished up his maintenance but heard the growling of his stomach. She smiled and ran off.

* * *

Folka was found sitting in Reg central, once again playing poker with Gascogne and of course losing but slowly improving. He got a couple of good hands but the Reg central leader still mopped the floor with him. He smirked before laying down his cards. " Straight flush. " His smirk disappeared as she grinned and set down her cards. " Royal flush. " He rested his head on the table. " I swear you have the devils luck Gascogne. " She chuckled and shuffled the cards. " Ready for another round? " He sat straight up, shaking his head before standing up. " Sorry, I need to let my pride recover for today. I'm gonna go grab some lunch and go take a walk before I go work on Ialdabaoth. " She nodded and waved to hims as he walked through the door.

Although she was raised to hate all men like the rest of her Mejerian sisters, she couldn't see a reason why to act so hostile to the Shuran fighter when he was about as hostile to them as a bunny. Although that might be a good thing because this bunny could easily turn into a destructive dragon at the first sign of hostility. He followed orders and only saw reason to object to them if they threatened the crews survival as a whole, he also mentored some of the other men when they needed it or asked him for assistance, Hibiki was proof of his mentoring skills so far as he seemed to improve by leaps and bounds and no longer acted foolishly.

He had yet to have a direct conversation with the Captain or Buzam since the day the two genders had to work together, but that was due to him never having to go up to the bridge. They're conversations and discussions were mostly done through the com system within the shift but they still had an understanding. The only problem seemed to be with the rest of the crew and Meia and Folka seemed to be the most likely to clash at first but now she just avoids contact with him and he doesn't notice her when shes in the same room. By the look of things it was a stressful air that was just waiting to explode and she hoped it would not be at a bad time.

* * *

Hibiki sat on a bed in the med bay as Duelo put suctions cups with a device on the back to link up with a pulse meter next to his bed. As Hibiki leaned back, trying to relax until he felt Duelo's hand prodding him to close for his comfort and drew up into a fetal position while glaring at the doctor. " What are you doing? " Duelo looked at him with his usual analyzing but stoic eyes. " Examining you. " He answered like it was the most natural thing in the world while Hibiki drew up into a tighter ball. " Well keep your hands to yourself. " Duelo leaned in closer, taking note of the drowzy look and his slouched form. " You look exhausted, is there a reason? "

Hibiki seemed to tense up slightly. " Well doc, working with women isn't easy. With me and Sensei being stronger then them, it's up to us to protect them when they can't protect themselves... " He said. " With all the work we're doing of course I'm tired. " He finished with a sigh as Duelo raised his eyebrow at him and smiled slightly. " So you feel the need to protect the women do you? " Hibiki tensed up further and the pulse meter began to beep faster as his pulse sped up. " Yeah, well you see... If we don't protect them when they need it, well... " His pulse was speeding up quickly and Duelo noticed the stress as Hibiki twiddled with his fingers. " Lets forget about the women for now. "

Paiway stuck her head out from behind Duelo and looked at the pulse meter in wonder and curiosity before pointing at it. " What is it, a video game? " Duelo looked down at her, wondering how she was a nurse and yet didn't know a basic medical tool. " You've never seen a pulse meter before? " He asked her as she scowled back at him. " Why should it bother you if I haven't, anyway all health problems can be solved in the Jacuzi. " She stated as he looked at her in curiosity. " Ja-cuzi? " Paiway stared at him in shock before explaining what a Jacuzi was.

* * *

Folka was sitting at a table in the mess hall, eating a large amount of food he got from the converter belt going in and out of the kitchen. " Dita, That's loaded with Calories! " he heard the shout from where the Converter belt and looked to see what the cause of the noise and saw Dita holding a plate with slice's of steak and a baked potato on it. " That's alright Barnette, he said he wasn't eating well anyway. " She said happily before walking off, leaving a confused Barnette behind.

As she walked by she spotted Folka eating his meal and walked up to him cheerfully. " Good afternoon Mr Shura! " She said excitedly as he looked up. " Oh hey Dita, whats with the steak? " He asked her as she smiled and held it up. " I was gonna bring it to Mr Alien since he said he wasn't eating right lately. " Folka smiled at the girl's attempts to get closer to his student. " Oh sorry but I still have more to prepare, excuse me! " She said and ran off. " He chuckled and went back to eating his lunch. _' Men and women unable to interact with each other my ass, as long as the two genders exist contact is all but impossible to avoid. '_

* * *

" There's a sandstorm weakening our signal, but the scanners have picked up an artificial structure. " Ezra said from her station, he analysis of the planet complete and relaying the data to B.C. and Magno. " We should investigate and see what we can find. " B.C. suggested as Magno sighed. " Our supplies are running a bit low, so we'll have to do things like old fashioned pirates. " She said, her voice carrying a tone of small excitement. Buzam nodded as her face also held a small smile. " Begin monitoring Weather patterns for the best time to send out a search party! " With there orders given the bridge hands began to monitor and study the planets weather patterns.

* * *

Hibiki was not a happy person at this moment. When he heard that the women would be using the Vanguards in a mission he was fuming on the inside but soon remember his discipline and took deep calming breaths before thinking about it in a logical sense, his Sensei said his mouth out running his brain was another form of begging for an ass kicking so he learned to keep a reign over his lips. The more he thought about it the more he understood that with the Dreads lack of ability to travel through planetary surfaces they needed to rely on the Vanguards, so for now he bit back his temper and swallowed his pride.

He found it more difficult to not shout in rage when he saw how they painted the Vanguards in several different colors and styles but once again fell back to his training to calm his nerves. He saw Bart try and butter up to the women by offering to help them with any Vanguard related problems but didn't think he didn't know anything to begin with about the machine and thought about offering his own advice since he would be helping ensure the crews survival and take his Sensei's suggestion about getting along with the women. He was about to walk towards the group when out of the corner of his eyes he saw Dita holding a giant paint gun. " Oh dear Grandpa no! " He ran up the steps as she pointed the gun at his Vanguard. " I'll make you nice and pretty. I'm sure Mr Alien will be happy about that! " She said excitedly and pulled the trigger only to see Hibiki jump in front of the blast and have half his body painted pink and an outline of him on the front of his machine.

He stood up and looked at Dita in annoyance. " Just what do you think your doing? " He asked, his tone also reflecting his annoyance only for Dita to holster the gun and marvel at the fact he was a ' pink alien ', which just caused him to sigh in annoyance as well. He looked up at the young women and calmed down slightly before standing up and walking away.

* * *

As the women trained in the simulators, practicing how to properly control a Vanguard Folka, Hibiki, Duelo, Pyoro were watching the women in mock combat situations while Bart was reading a manual on a Van-type. But the women we're pretty much tripping over they're own feet and trying to have the machines move in ways they were not designed to. " What is with this machine, why can't it move with a little more Elegance? " Jura shrieked from within the simulater and was planning on ending the simulation but Hibiki's voice cut in. " It's because your over estimating the machine. Your so used to the Dreads speed that you haven't adapted to a Van-type yet, with a Vanguard you have to plan your attacks more accordingly since its a machine designed to fight up close and personal. Try to get a feel for its speed and controls then try attacking. " Folka chuckled and ruffled the young mans hair. " Sounds like someones trying to be a teacher himself eh? "

" Cut it out Sensei! I'm just doing what you suggested and trying to help them out. " He said pushing Folka's hand off and looking away to hide his embarrassment but was smiling non the less. Folka smile faded and went back to observing the women and only saw a few of them take Hibiki's advice since they we're still new to the whole ' men and women working together ' system but hey, he put the information out there and if they wanted to take it they could. He heard panting and turned to see Meia as she seemed to struggle, her pulse was slightly elevated showing she was stressed. When she failed the simulation, Duelo opened a comm window to her. " Do they have pilot over-rides on Mejere? " Duelo asked her as she looked somewhat perplexed. " On Taraak, Doctors are allowed to ground pilots if they're in a situation similar to yours. "

" No I wont allow that! " She shouted in protest, refusing to be left out of a mission when her crew member's were counting on her. " Then I suggest you set your display to all around, it will relieve some of the stress. " She scoffed at his advice. " I don't need help from anyone... Especially from you, Thank you very much. " Folka scowled at her words and walked down from the main control room to the simulators. Hibiki watched as his Sensei left, having an Idea of what he was going to do before he turned to see Bart mumbling about one of the weapons from the Vanguard manual.

* * *

The simulator opened up with Meia leaning forward, panting and sweating profusely. She heard foot steps and looked up to see Folka standing before her, his eyes calm and knowing. She stared back, sitting up and getting ready to stand. " Your having a hard time coping with the enclosed space aren't you? " He stated more then asked. She continued to stare at him before scoffing at his statement. " Of all people on this ship, I would suspect you would know fatigue when you see it. " She stood only to stumble as he caught her, as his arms held her up she felt that feeling from when they fused and pushed him away. " I know fatigue when I see it, but that wasn't fatigue. Somethings wrong with your psyche and its affecting your ability to pilot a Van-type, if you know whats best for you and the crew don't go with the search party. " He advised but she just blared back at him weakly over her shoulder. " Thank you for your advice but keep it to yourself, and mind your own business. " She told him coldly and continued to walk away.

As Folka watched her walk away he never noticed Pyoro float up next to him. " I'll never understand humans and they're desire to over exert themselves... " The small Navi robot said as the Shuran fighter turned his head slightly. " Its just something all lifeforms are capable of but humans perform the most. Its interesting to see all the odds stacked against a person and work they're way around it, ignoring all forms of fatigue, injury or mental stress to preserver. But there are times when that human should not push them selves so far otherwise, they'll just push themselves into there grave. " Pyoro looked at him, his visor showing confusion. " But whats so interesting about that...? "

Folka smiled slightly. " It's just one of those things that makes humans what they are. "

* * *

Hibiki was walking down a hallway when he heard shouting coming up behind him and turned to see Dita running up to him with a small box wrapped up in a blanket. She stop in front of him and held it up to him. " Hey Mr Alien, are you hungry? " She asked, he looked down at the bento before him. A few moments later he nodded and they headed towards the Atrium, never noticing Paiway following them.

* * *

" So that's why I'm doing all this cooking? " Barnette said in annoyance. When Jura learned from Paiway of how Dita ' controlled ' Hibiki with just a simple box lunch she came up with a plan to sway Hibiki into combining with her Dread through his stomach. " It's all so I can combine, and you love me when I'm beautiful don't you? " She asked as she looked at her nails, never seeing Barnette add an extra ingredient to the food. " Alright all done! " Barnette proclaimed. They set the dishes in silver platters and on a food kart, passing by Bart who was hidden as well as Folka who was walking into the room to make his afternoon tea.

He spotted Bart standing over by the pots and take a scrap of tainted food out. " Bart what are you doing? " Folka asked as he got the tea kettle from the shelf and set it in the sink to fill with water. " I'm kinda curious about how the womens food taste, so I sneaked in after those two were done. Wanna try some? " He asked the red headed Shuran as he was about to take a bite. " Wait a sec. " Folka suddenly spoke and walked over to the stove, he spotted a bottle of hot sauce nearby and picked it, finding it half empty. " I Wouldn't eat any of this. This food has got to be so loaded full of spice, your lips would swell up just from a single bite. " Folka informed him as he set the bottle back down.

" Huh, so its unsafe to eat? " Bart asked as he set the scrap back into the pan. " To you, most definitely. Either someone has a palette and stomach of steel or someone is playing a prank on another person. " He stated grabbing the kettle and a few tea bags and setting the kettle on the stove. As the two conversed about it, Dita walked into the kitchen holding two scoops of ice cream in each hand. " Oh Mr Shura, have you seen Mr Alien? " She asked the Shuran as he put the bags into the Kettle and put the lid on. " No, not since the simulation training earlier. Why? " Replied. " I just wanted to see if he would like to try some Ice Cream. " She saw the cone slump to the side a bit and pouted. " Mr Shura would you like some? " She asked but the older red head turned her offer down politely and suggested Bart should have the cone who accepted it. So far he was glad he was where he was at the right time or else Bart may have been traumatized of womens cooking just because of a prank.

Soon Dita left the room, while Bart ate his cone and finished it with Gusto. He had a pleased look on his face from the sweet tasting Ice cream and made it a point in the future to try out more of the womens cooking. As Bart also left and Folka went back to boiling his tea he heard a door opened and saw Ezra walk out, an arm full of lemons. He looked at her, slightly puzzled before remembering the child she carried. " Have a craving I see. " He stated, smiling lightly at the young woman. She blushed slightly, embarrassed about being seen holding so many lemons. " I felt like eating something sour. " She said. He nodded and bowed slightly, his right hand in a fist while his left held it. " I wish you and your future child a healthy and long life. " He told her, making her blush a little deeper. " Thank you. " She replied.

* * *

Amarone was watching the screen at her station when it showed that the sandstorms have died down and it was safe to execute a planetary landing. " The planet has stabilized commander. " Buzam nodded and opened a broadcast to the entire ship. " This is what we've been waiting for, all pilots should stand by to dis-embark! "

As soon as the broadcast reached Hibiki he dropped the fork that had the tainted piece of meat on it and ran to the Hangar, Behind him Jura was screaming at him to not forget his promise to combine with her.

In the Kitchen, Folka and Ezra had sat down and began to converse when the broadcast reached him. " Please excuse me and help yourself to the tea I made. " He stood up. " Thank you very much and we should sit down and have another conversation next time. " He nodded at her. " Looking forward to it Miss Ezra. " He walked out of the room to the launch bay.

* * *

Folka piloted Ialdabaoth out of the launch bay followed by Hibiki, his vanguard wielding a closed umbrella looking object and a shuttle with a few

vanguards on it. " Hey Sensei, you don't have a re-entry umbrella how are you gonna get to the surface? " His Taraakian student asked. " I have a means but This will be the first time I get to test it out so lets hope for the best! " He stated as he dashed to the surface of the planet. " Alright, Re-entry process activate! " The Ialdabaoths eyes illuminated green and crossed its arms infront of it as its twin manes folded forward over the Shuran combat machine and covered it in it's silver embrace. As the machines began to enter the planets atmosphere, Hibiki activated his Umbrella heat shield while the shuttle's own shield re-directed the heat.

Folka's P.T. unit monitored how his machines mane distributed the heat through each of the strands and each one shifted to keep the mane itself from melting. When they got past the atmosphere the shuttle detached and released the Vanguards within ejected their own umbrella's to slow they're decent while the Ialdabaoth unfolded its main and activated its thrusters to slow its own decent. Folka landed square on his feet followed by Barnette and Dita, Jura tried to stay standing but lost her footing and slid down while Hibiki clung to his umbrella tightly and collided with a building. " Hibiki you were suppose to let go, not ride it into a wall. " Folka said, his tone showed he was joking. " Well how was I suppose to know Sensei? This is my first time on land! " Folka chuckled and looked around. " Alright enough playing games, We have to get moving. " Barnette said as the group gave of chorus of rogers.

* * *

Meia ran into the hangar to find the group has already left without her. " I got here to late... " Pyoro floated in from behind her. " Wont they be alright on there own? " The small Navi robot asked, to which she just gave the machine a defiant stare. " But this shouldn't have happened! I'm responsible for all of them! " She stated commandingly. " But the drop ship can only be used one way, there is no other option. " The small robot stated grimly, baffling the Dread leader.

* * *

The search party studied the the surrounding of the area, they found it to be totally desolate. " Well there seems to be nothing down here... " Jura said, sighing at how boring the mission seemed to be. " Yeah, theirs no reason for Meia to be down here. " Barnette added, searching the area while Dita marveled at the terrain of the planet. Hibiki, not being used to using his Vanguard on a planetary surface was walking around slowly while following his Sensei as he inspected to buildings. " You find anything Sensei? " He asked the older pilot. " No... But I'm currently wondering what could have destroyed this planet so thoroughly. " He said as he walked away from the building.

Hibiki began to follow but felt something grab onto his Vanguard and Saw Jura's as a screen popped up. " Hey, can't we hurry up a little? " She asked seductively. " You have to be kidding me right? " He asked, slightly frustrated with the whole combining phrase. " Hey! " Dita shouted over the comm. " The only one Mr Aliens gonna do it with is me! " She shouted again, the entire phrase being ignored by Barnette and causing images to suddenly fill Folka's mind. _Uh not again! Does the concept of subtlety mean NOTHING to these people? _He wondered in frustration, as the innuendo continued to pile up and the arguing about combination machines continued until Hibiki just couldn't take anymore. " Will you all just Cut it out! " He shouted in rage and activated his thrusters and flew up, activating a trap and an energy grid surround the area.

A beam struck Hibiki's Vanguard and caused an electron shock to course through his machine and send it plummeting to the ground as Dita called to him in worry. Folka walked over to his students machine and helped him up. " Dammit Hibiki, what have I told you of keeping your emotions under control? " Folka scolded his student. " Uh sorry Sensei, I just couldn't handle anymore. " He said lowly, regretful that he let his emotions get the better of him again. " When we get back to the ship its an increase on your meditation training but for now we gotta knock out this trap. "

* * *

" Status report! " Buzam ordered. " A defense barrier has been activated. " Amarone stated as Belvedere added in. " An energy shield has trapped the landing party. " B.C. grunted before addressing the party in question. " Landing party whats your situation? " A screen opened up revealing Barnette. " It's no use, we're trapped by this barrier! " She informed them, followed by another screen with Jura. " What is this thing? " A screen popped up with Folka. " We activated a trap, anytime we near a beam we get shocked. I think if we find the original sensor it shou- Everyone watch out! " An explosion sounded through the screen as the Shuran warriors screen closed. " Whats going on, what happened? " Buzam asked. " Something rose up from beneath the sand and fired an energy beam at us! Ah no! " Jura shrieked as he screen closed as well but another screened popped up with Dita. " It's not just that, the sands attacking us as well! "

* * *

A giant machine had leaped up from beneath the sand and fired a weapon from its chest at the Ialdabaoth, which the Shuran fighter avoided and turned to face his opponent only to side step a drill weapon that was about to impale him and guide the arm away and twisted into the machine, his momentum allowing him to elbow the colossal machine and quickly strike it with an open palm thrust knocking the machine back. Folka soon got a better look of the attacker and found it to be dark and orange veins running through its armor like the Huckebeins before it, its armor had wicked spikes to fit its dark theme, two spikes pointed back on the head and one pointed straight up followed by two massive demonic horns, twin drills on its back and a human like face. " Crap, everyone watch your step, this one is no push over! " He said over the comm system as he avoided another blast of energy from the machines chest.

" What is that thing? " Barnette asked, wondering how they we're going to take down the giant. " Its a Grungust... and a type 3 model. Its main armaments involve a eye lasers, the ability to use the drills on its back to pierce an enemies machine and rip it asunder and finally the thing it seems most fond of is it's Omega blaster. And don't be fooled, despite it's size this thing can be as maneuverable as our own. " He informed them, side stepping a punch from the machine. " Mr Shura! Mr Aliens Vanguard is being trapped in sand and I cant get it off! " Dita shouted. He took his eyes off the Grungust to see Hibiki was slowly being devoured by sand, causing his machine to stall as it began to make it's way inside the machine. " Crap, this situation just continues to get worse... "

* * *

Some distance away from the battle, Meia who was piloting a Vanguard finished the re-entry process and began looking for the landing party.

* * *

As Folka continued to avoid and trade blows with the Corrupt Grungust, Dita was trying to remove the sand from Hibikis Vanguard. " Dammit... I can't move! " Hibiki growled in frustration, trying to force his partner to move but to little success. " Mr Alien, try and hold on! I'm gonna try to find some way to help you! " Dita said trying to move her machine but found the sand restricting her movements as well. " Don't move, the more you move the more this crap seems to harden! " Suddenly Jura leaped to his machine. " Leave this to me! " Using her verniers, she blew the sand off Hibiki's mech and allowing him to move again. " Nice work! " Jura's face suddenly took on a knowing smirk. " And for my reward, you know what to do. " She said, sounding seductive. " You still on that? Did you forget you need to be in your Dread in order for us to combine. " Like a smack to the face, Jura looked at him in dis belief. " Your kidding... If I had known that I would never have wasted my time training for this mission! "

" Guy's, I need a little help her- Oof! " With his attention on the others, Folka didn't have time to react to the Grungusts follow up punch, knocking him back into a building and causing it to collapse. " Mr Shura! " Dita shouted as the building fell on top of the Shuran war machine.

* * *

Meia watched the small screen in the controls, focusing solely on it but also causing her to feel more trapped within the iron machine, her breathing speeding up and her body sweating uncontrollably. She soon landed on the desert dunes, she looked up and came to see the cramped space of the cockpit and making her pulse increase rapidly which did not go unnoticed by Duelo. " Meia do you copy? You need to turn on your monitor, Look away as far as possible! " He directed her. " Why can't they just... Mind their own business... " She said, activating her monitor and looking to see a large stretch of sand in front of her.

As she continued to reign in her breathing, no longer feeling trapped but spotted something rising out of the sand. " W-what is that? " She asked herself and soon saw it was a sand version of a Vanguard. It stood up, a yellow glowing eye and its arms stretched outward before dispersing and launching directly at her. It pinned her machine to the ground and forced it into a shutdown while Meia herself was still trapped within. " W-what do I do... "

* * *

As Jura, Barnette, Dita and Hibiki continued to dodge the towering behemoth's attacks, Buzam contacted the group. " Jura, Barnette, We've lost contact with Meia. I want one of you to go look for her. " Barnette nodded. " Roger B.C. " Suddenly the link died down and a Omega blaster caught Barnette by surprise, knocking her Vanguard off its feet. She looked up to see the Grungust slide a drill from its back shoulder and over its fist, spinning it up. " Barnette look out! " Jura shouted but knew it would be to late. From the collapsed build where Folka was launched to a blue stream of energy struck the giant P.T. unit and knocked it back. The Ialdabaoth suddenly blew it's way out of the rubble with a punch and dashed towards the machine and unleashed several punches and kicks, pushing the machine back while it dashed.

With a powerful strike from its right fist it sent the machine flying back and the Shuran P.T. planted itself on the ground before propelling forward, its body turning to it's side and pulling its right leg back. " **Kishin... **" Its leg launched out into a furious kick, ripping the Grungusts arm off in the process and bringing it to its knees. " **Mougeki Ken! " **The Ialdabaoth landed behind the machine before standing and turning around and issuing orders. " Hibiki severe its other arm, Jura go low and Dita go high! " Hibiki without batting an eye, drew his sword and cut the machine remaining arm off. " Well what are you waiting for? Quick before it recovers! " Hibiki shouted. " Dita nodded and drew her Vanguards sword as well, charging and Hacking the giants head off while Jura followed up and severed it's left leg while Hibiki quickly followed up and stabbed it directly in the chest.

Folka was panting slightly but looked up as the sand began to take the form of Vanguards. " Uh they just keep coming! " Hibiki shouted, backing up into the other Van-types.

* * *

" Whats going on? " B.C. asked. " The analysis is complete, it appears that this square object has a will of it's own and it directing the sand around it. " She said, bringing it up on the monitor. " I see, this was a trap left behind for us... " Magno said grimly.

* * *

The four Vanguards and single P.T. unit began to fight off the sand copy cats, Barnette slowly making her way to Meia's last known location while the other four held the sand Van-types at bay. " Meia, where are you! " Barnette called over them comm. She soon found Meia's vanguard being enveloped in sand and began to dig her out but it pushed her away and jumped up to one of the beams and touching it.

" A self destruct sequence was activated, you have to get out of there now! " Buzam said over the comm. " If it we're that easy, we would be out of here already! " Hibiki shouted as he fought off another Sand clone. " Another coming from the back. " Folka said as he charged the lone machine but stopped. " Wait, that's Meia's vanguard shes trapped in there! " Folka growled as the machine swung at him and he stepped to the side to avoid it. " Meia! snap out of it, and get control of your Vanguard! " Folka shouted as he held the machine in place to stop it's attacks. " Just... Forget about me... " Folka growled. " Cut the bull crap and fight! When I said I would join this crew I also swore that I would protect this crew as a whole, that means you to! " Meia's eyes widened at the red heads proclamation.

" I don't have time to deal with this damn sand, so don't move! " He pulled his fist back and struck the cockpit with a single finger from his mech not deep enough to harm the pilot but enough to open a hole and allowing him to widen it for her to exit through safely. He opened the hatch to his machine and held the vanguard close. " Come on, get in! " He extended his hand to her which she just stared at. " Only 120 seconds left! " Buzam said. " You guys go on ahead, we'll catch up. " Folka said. " But Sensei...! " Hibiki tried to interject but Folka left no room for him. " Just go! " Reluctantly the four executed they're planet escape thrusters. He looked back to Meia, his hand still extended to her. " I'm not leaving you behind Meia. " At the end of that sentence she reached out and grasped his hand.

* * *

" Times up... " Belvedere said as large rings began to cover the planets surface as it showed on the monitor. So far all but two of the pilots had reappeared on Duelo's monitoring system, Folka and Meia's still being blank. Everyone assumed the worse until the two suddenly blinked to life, showing they we're alive. The Ialdabaoth rising from the planet as a streak of blue followed it before it slowed. " The P.T. unit and all but one Vanguard safe and accounted for. " The news of one vanguard confused almost all on the bridge since everyone was still alive but it didn't matter as long as everyone was safe, but the comforting thought would not last long as what came back with the landing party was grim news.

* * *

As the crew that landed on the surface began to rest, the Vanguards they used going back to where they were stored. Meia observed Folka as he sat next to his P.T. unit looking it over before standing and walking down the steps. As he passed her by they stared each other down, neither one looking away until finally Folka smiled lightly at her, giving her a thumbs up and leaving the docking bay. Meia watched as he left, lightly staring down at the metal floor as she began to get lost in thought. _This is the second time hes saved me... And yet this time I don't feel shame for it this time. And that feeling from before wont go away... _As Meia continued to think about the strange occurrence, she never noticed Paiway as she continued to do her Pai- Checks.

Chapter end

* * *

A/N: Chapter Five, fresh out of the scorching battle between me and writers block and just in time for the holidays so MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HANUKKAH! And what ever other holiday you celebrate. Honestly I gave it my all and I need some opinions on how well I'm doing with conversations and How I can improve.

Also just for the record, The whole thing between Ezra and Folka is just a friendly conversation and nothing more. It's not gonna go farther then that.

Anyway Happy Holidays, R&R and any flames will be used in my fire place.


	7. Back

I'm back and went over some of my work and just updated it abit for now. I fixed some mis spellings and now working on the next chapter.

For a lack of better words I went on a major Hiatus due to no proper access to a computer and chance in hell I could write until I finally got my computer back which I do.  
Anyway expect the next chapter up soon.


End file.
